The Proud Protector
by Taila.tai
Summary: AU. Voldemorts inability to rise to power once more has his faithful followers in a fury, craving revenge. When Harry and his Godfather start Hogwarts; Harry as a student and Sirius as a Teacher, Dumbledore worries. With their safety in his minds, Dumbledore calls on an old acquaintance to play protector. But no one has the ability to be protected from everything. Sirius/OC.
1. The Birthday Boy

**A/N Hey, I hope you like this story. This is the third story I have written and I just wanted to do a Sirius one with someone who was new. If she seems like a Mary-sue I'm really sorry, she just sounded pretty awesome in my head and I thought 'hey why not put her on paper and see how it plays out'. If you hate it I beg you not to flame, because that sucks hah.**

**Forgive my knowledge, but do wizards have showers? I don't actually know but in my story they do.**

**In this story Voldemort can't rise and that angers the Death-eaters. Dumbledore is kind and NOT MANIPULTIVE. Sirius is not a wanted criminal, Peter is in Azkaban but Lily and James Potter are still deceased. Harry is the boy who lived and he lives with Sirius and Remus.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything just my OC and the Plot Line.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**No one's POV**

Sirius Black grinned when his Godson jumped on his bed screaming.

"I'm eleven, I'm eleven," Harry Potter yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sirius chuckledbefore heaving Harry off of him, "Okay, you win," he yelped.

Yesterday Harry had promised to wake Sirius as soon as he woke up, and it seems he was keeping that promise. Shifting so he was facing Harry he watched his Godson bounce with excitement wearing a large grin. When Harry finally calmed down Sirius pushed him off his bed, laughing when Harry yelped and moaned.

"Ow, what did ya do that for?" he groaned, rubbing his butt.

"You woke me up," Sirius said innocently while trying to control his laughter.

Harry glared at his Godfather playfully before pouting, "Pancakes?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius rolled his eyes before nodding and watching Harry sprint from his room. He stood up clumsily before stretching and walking into his bathroom. He had a quick shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Entering the kitchen he saw Harry staring intently at a recipe and moving around their kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Did you wake up Remus, Harry?" he asked walking up behind him.

Harry shook his head while his eyes remain trained on the recipe, "No, but maybe you should. You know Remus; he'll be starved when he wakes up." He suggested.

Sirius nodded while heading up the staircase, walking with a calm pace. He reached Remus' door and paused before knocking lightly and opening the door.

"Moony? You awake?" he asked softly into the dark room before him.

He heard a grumbled and settled for yes. Walking into the room he threw the curtains open before grinning at the figure lying in bed. Remus moaned and covered his eyes.

"What Sirius?" he groaned.

"Are you not going to celebrate Harry's birthday now?" he asked feigning shock.

Remus shot out of bed, throwing the covers on the floor, "Crap!" he yelled.

Sirius laughed as he watched Remus run into his bathroom and start the shower, "I'll see you downstairs soon then, hmm?"

He heard the shower door shut and laughed before strutting out of the room and back down the stairs. He came in the room to see Harry sitting down staring at him expectedly.

"Pancakes?" he said while pointing at the kitchen.

Sirius moaned before walking into the kitchen and starting to cook. As he was mixing the batter he heard Remus enter the room and softly wish Harry a happy birthday. He chuckled to himself softly before placing some of the batter onto a hot pan and watching it cook. He heard someone enter and looked behind him briefly to spot who it was.

"You're cooking pancakes? I don't want to know how Harry talked you into that one," Remus hesitated before adding "actually maybe I should ask, and then I could use it on you."

Sirius grinned over his shoulder at his oldest friend before flipping the pancakes. They continued to banter while Sirius finished the pancakes. Remus headed into the dining room while Sirius plated up, he could faintly hear Remus asking Harry how he had talked him into cooking. He rolled his eyes as he exited carrying three plates stacked with pancakes.

Harry brightened and sat up in his seat as Sirius placed the food in front of him but waited politely as Sirius handed Remus his and became seated. When everyone was seated and had food, Harry finally dug in.

Sirius stood up after only taking a few bites and headed to the door. Harry watched after him, confused.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" he asked a bit worried.

"Getting the post," Sirius answered, his voice sounded distanced.

Harry slowly nodded before forking more pancakes into his mouth. Remus thought for a minute before he realized what Sirius was looking for. He felt his heart hammering in his chest when Sirius entered the room once again. He frowned at the confused look on his friends face.

"Sirius did you get it?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Sirius looked up at Remus before his face broke in a grin and he held out a letter

_Remus Lupin  
Second Bedroom from the Left  
12 Grimmauld Place  
London_

Remus let out a breath before holding out his hand and waiting until Sirius placed said letter in it. He took a deep breath before ripping the letter open and reading the enclosed.

Sirius' smile widened as he passed Harry a thick envelope. Harry's eyes widened as he gently took the letter from his Godfather before glancing at it nervously. He looked at his Godfather watching as Sirius nodded at him encouragingly. Pausing to swallow he opened the letter slowly, eyes widening as he read the emerald green ink.

Sirius watched the two most important people in his life as their faces brightened and their eyes lit up. Wiping the grin from his face he looked down at the last envelope in his hand confused. He knew that Remus had applied for a job but was unsure as to why he was holding a letter addressed to him. He looked up and saw Remus staring at him with matching confusion.

"Open it," he told Sirius before turning to talk to Harry.

Sirius' fingers calmly ripped the letter open and he scanned the writing quickly before allowing his eyes to widen in shock and rise to stare at the table in front of him.

"I've been accepted into Hogwarts!" Harry said excitedly before turning to look at Remus, "What's your letter about?"

Remus' face lit up, "I have been offered a teaching job at Hogwarts," he revealed.

Harry's jaw dropped, "Really? What?" he asked curiously.

"History," he grinned, "just the one I wanted."

Remus turned to Sirius, "What's in yours?"

Harry lifted his head and a frown graced his features, "You got a letter?"

Sirius' head lifted and he nodded at his Godson, "yeah, but I-I don't understand."

Curiosity piqued Remus asked, "What does it say?"

"They offered me a job as well," he said quietly.

Remus' stared before his face broke out in a smile, "And?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts, they want me to teach it." He said before excitement showed in his eyes.

"Well?" he pushed.

Sirius couldn't keep his straight face, "I think that with both of you gone I may get lonely, might as well go with you" he stated.

Harry's face lit up and he grinned brighter than Sirius had ever seen, "You're going to be there with me?" he asked happily.

Sirius and Remus nodded at the same time before turning to see at each other. Sirius could read the disbelief on Remus' face and smiled softly.

"I can't believe he gave me the job," he whispered.

Sirius barked a laugh, "he let you got to his school, why not let you teach there?" he said between laughs.

Remus glared half-heartedly at his friend before turning to Harry who was watching the conversation with interest, "Well, a birthday isn't the same without presents, now is it?" he asked him.

Harry's face lit up before he shrugged and played with his fork, "I suppose," he said quietly.

Sirius laughed at his Godson's modesty, "Well come Remus, we must fetch his gifts."

Sirius and Remus left a grumbling Harry in the kitchen, laughing lightly as they walked down the hall.

"He is so modest and polite, isn't here?" Remus said, sobering.

Sirius nodded, "Much to polite, must have got it from Lily." He said as he reached his room.

He walked in and fetched his gifts before walking into the hall and waiting for Remus to do the same. Together they walked slowly down the stairs and back into the kitchen, where they saw Harry grinning from ear to ear. When he saw them his face sobered and showed indifference, like he didn't care.

They went through this every year, Harry would be happy that he was growing up but wouldn't insist on gifts. Just like Lily, his mother. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before pulling their presents out from their back and placing them on the dining table.

Harry looked happily at his gifts before turning to look up at his foster family. Remus and Sirius smiled softly at each other before Remus pushed his present forward, towards Harry. Harry glanced at Remus quickly before slowly picking up the gift and ripping the wrapping paper apart.

He turned to grin up at Remus before lowering his head to stare at the bag, books, quill and ink. He gently moved the quill and ink off the book so he could gaze at the title; _Hogwarts, A History._ He smiled and curiously picked up the bag gazing at it intently and opening it.

"It's been charmed, to make your books feather light," Remus said proudly.

Harry smiled before picking up his book and placing it in his bag. He glanced up at them before picking up the bag and laughing when he felt no weight difference. He placed the bag down before picking up the quill and staring at it, clearly confused.

"It's a Phoenix feather Harry." Remus explained.

Harry nodded and smiled placing it down gently before picking up the ink pot and laughingly lightly, tracing his fingers along the design that was carved into it. He opened it and peered in, gasping when he saw a scarlet coloured ink. He smiled at Remus.

"It's just the colour I wanted!" he exclaimed.

They all laughed together and Harry gently put his gifts from Remus to the side. Sirius waggled his eyebrows as he passed Harry his gift. Harry took a deep breath and un-wrapped the gift from his Godfather, feeling his heart flutter with excitement. He opened the chestnut box that the paper had revealed.

He stared down with a goofy smile on his face at the dung bombs, sugar quills, frog spawn cups, nose-biting teacups, hiccough sweets and assorted sweets and pranks. He breathed a laugh and picked each thing up, studying them each in turn. When he thought the box was empty he looked down and saw a blank piece of parchment.

"Sirius, what's this" he asked picking the piece up.

Remus chuckled as Sirius answered, "That is something very special."

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped it to the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when ink started to appear and trail along the parchment, spreading like a wildfire and reaching every corner. The title read;

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDERS MAP_

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought, "Padfoot and Moony…" he mumbled, "Did you write this Sirius? Remus?"

Remus nodded slowly while Sirius nodded eagerly, "It was the key to our success Harry, it's a map of the school, it shows where everyone is, 24 hours a day and 7 days a week" he said proudly.

Harry chuckled before looking up at them, "You didn't have to give this to me," he said shortly.

Remus shook his head, "Oh but we did Harry, couldn't have you getting lost now could we?" he exclaimed, shocked. But faking it of course.

"But when you're finished using it just tap it and say "Mischief managed" okay?" Sirius said warningly.

Harry smiled widely and he placed everything back in the box. He was happy with his gifts and was excited about going to Hogwarts. He looked at his letter and then at the list of things required for his schooling.

"Where do I get all of this stuff?" Harry asked.

"I think it's time we finally showed you Diagon Alley" Sirius said proudly.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Sirius' POV**

I laughed as I watched Harry run from store to store, staring at the window display before running to the next. I heard Remus chuckling next to me and turned towards him.

"Should we go to Gringotts first?" I asked him as we trailed after Harry.

He nodded, "yes, do you have his vault key?" he asked me while still glancing around.

"Yeah, it's right here in my pocket," I said as I patted my cloaks pocket.

"Harry has his school list?" he wondered as he frowned.

I hesitated, "yes?" I guessed.

He looked at me sharply, "that had better not have been a guess," he said lowly.

I winced. Moony could be damn scary sometimes, letting the wolf show through. I called Harry over quickly, asking him if he had his school list and relaxing when he reassured us he did. We walked together to Gringotts and received money from Harry's vault. Remus and I laughed the entire trip at Harry's awed face.

We looked at the list together deciding which shop was closest. Saying it was a quick decision would be a big lie. Harry just wanted to shop, I just wanted to get it over and done with and Remus wanted to do it all _logically_. I snorted as he argued; saying getting Harry's school robes was smartest.

Harry and I exchanged a look before caving and letting Remus led us around. It still took a while; getting Harry's robes, books, some basic potion ingredients, a cauldron, his wand and heaps of other stuff. I don't remember needing this much for my time at school.

I sighed when Remus declared we had all that Harry needed, but caved when Harry begged for an ice-cream at Florean Fortescure's Ice-Cream Parlor. Rolling my eyes I brought us _all _an ice-cream and we sat there watching others walk by. I was surprised to see plenty of children, _Hogwarts students_ I reminded myself.

I was looking around the parlor when I saw the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_ lying on the counter.

"May I please read that?" I asked politely, pointing at the paper.

Florean nodded and handed it over to me with a small smile gracing his lips, I nodded my thanks and sat back down. My heart beating fast as I read the cover story.

"Remus, look at this," I said before licking my lips and pushing the paper to him.

_Death-Eaters Mustering Courage_

_Wizards and Witches everywhere were shocked yesterday when a group of Dark Wizards known as the Death-Eaters attacked Hogsmead late in the evening.  
They damaged most buildings even going as far as to burn some down.  
There have been 5 losses and yet we still haven't had the final body count.  
The Minister of Magic begs that we all remain calm and go about our daily lives, and to not let this affect us as they are doing everything they can to find those responsible and bring them to justice.  
We asked Dumbledore, the teacher of Hogwarts who is only a mere walk away from Hogsmead what he thought of the situation and if his students would be safe to start their schooling on September the 1__st__, he said "My students will never face any danger, and no harm will come to them inside my walls." When we pointed out the fact that Hogwarts wasn't completely safe he replied, "Than I shall do all in my power to make it so"._

Remus read the paragraph out loud before calmly putting the paper back down so it lay flat on the table. I looked at him and saw him thinking.

"What did that mean, not completely safe?" Harry asked while licking his ice-cream spoon.

Remus placed his hands on the table and faced Harry, "Hogwarts is an extremely safe place Harry, almost like Gringotts, but if you know what you're doing or have an efficient enough disguise you could get in." he admitted.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but I spoke first, "It does not matter Harry, Dumbledore is the strongest wizard there is, no harm will come to any of us." I said reassuringly, "if he does all in his power to make Hogwarts as safe as possible I'm sure it will be safe"

Harry nodded as did Remus, "now can we _please_ go home?" I begged

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000**

**No One's POV**

The only noise in Dumbledore's office was the scratching of his quill on the piece of Parchment he was writing. Every now and then the wizard would glance at the clock on his wall before continuing with his work.

After a while he glanced at the clock and nodded before screwing the lid of his ink pot on and folding his arms gracefully onto his desk. After a few minutes, a clicking could be heard, the sound of heels on the stone floor outside his office.

A few low knocks sounded on the door before it swung open with a creak.

"I'm happy to see that you came," Dumbledore said gently, his voice echoing throughout his office.

His guest took a few confident steps forward, "I said I would," they purred.

Dumbledore nodded to himself, "Do you agree? Do you wish to help an old friend?"

The person crossed the distance between them, the light catching their eyes as they flashed, "I accept"

Dumbledore nodded again, "Well then, please be back here on September the first so I can introduce to the staff and the students and explain your purpose."

When he received no answer Dumbledore raised his watery blue eyes to the flashing gold ones, "Natalie?" he questioned.

She bit her lips before running a slim hand through her brown hair, "Very well, Albus."

He smiled faintly before leaning back in his chair slightly, "It is good to see you again, have long as it been? 40 years? You haven't aged a day." He said.

Natalie smiled revealing straight white teeth and sharp canines

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Hey guys, I really hoped you liked it and I can probably have a chapter up in a day if I get nay reviews or likes/follows. I just want to say that no Natalie is not a vampire. Sorry if you thought she was but she is a completely made up race.**

**Anyway review and make me happy**

**P.S I would offer you cookies but I don't actually have any **


	2. New Home, New Guests

**A/N Hello, I don't really care about reviews I have decided, well I do so please review and follow but they are not going to hamper my decision about continuing this story. I'm having fun writing a Harry Story because I never have before (Only Avengers and X-Men) and I want to try and see it to the end.**

**Also I am mostly going to have Natalie's POV but every now and then I will throw someone else in. and for the beginning there will be a bit of Sirius.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, just my OC and plot line**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

**Sirius' POV**

"Harry, please tell me you're packed!" I heard Remus yell across the hall.

I chuckled slightly before closing my trunk with a slam. I dragged it out into the hall calmly, whistling under my breath. I could hear frantic footsteps coming from the rooms on either side of me and tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably.

"Yes Remus!" I heard Harry yell, I could hear a slam and rattling.

I turned to see Harry come stumbling out of his room dragging a large trunk behind him and holding a cage in his free hand. I looked and smiled faintly at Hedwig, our owl. I had given her to Harry a few days ago and was happy to see how much Harry cared for the snowy owl already.

He smiled at me brightly before motioning for me to carry on with my decent down the stairs. I nodded vaguely before hurrying down the stairs. Quickly placing my trunk down on the ground, I hurried back up the stairs. I grabbed his trunk, hefting it up before blindly tumbling down the stairs.

"Gee boy what's in here?" I asked him breathlessly.

Harry shrugged defensively, "School stuff," he insisted.

"And the kitchen sink, the London eye…" I finished under my breath.

He heard me and whacked me around the head before quickly running up the stairs and calling to Remus. I laughed gently before walking into the kitchen to get a last minute drink.

"I knew you took the sink Harry!" I yelled after a few refreshing mouthfuls of crisp water.

I heard him muttering under his breath before Remus' head poked around the door.

"Oh shut it Sirius, we are going to be late!" he said, worry etched on his face.

I shrugged before humming under my breath and grabbing my trunk.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

**Natalie's POV**

"… We will simply say you are needed, _just in case_. We do not want to worry the students." Dumbledore finished.

I nodded my head bluntly, "Very well Albus."

I calmly walked around his office and felt his eyes watching me. I turned to make eye contact with him and he smiled faintly. I scoffed before continuing my evaluation.

"Could use some light…." I muttered under my breath.

I could hear his light breathing and the scratching of his quill on the parchment. _Always working_ I thought bitterly _he never stops, what is with that? The older you get the more you work?_ I snorted and shook my head before turning on my heel and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going Natalie?" he asked me, with worry evident in his voice.

I shook my head and felt his eyes boring into my back, "just for a walk." I said simply.

"Around your new home?" he asked me innocently.

I stiffened, "something like that," I mumbled darkly.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

**Sirius' POV**

I sighed as I listened to Remus' moan… and groan. _We are not late_ I thought tiredly_ still have 15 minutes._ But apparently that makes us late. Harry and I exchanged a look before grabbing our trunks and walking to the barrier. When Remus noticed that he no longer had an audience he yelped and then started to hunt us down.

Giving us a glare as he stormed past, he walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I heard Harry sigh and start to walk towards Remus' but he bumped into a young red-headed boy.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't see you," Harry stuttered.

The boy started to stutter back and I stifled a laugh. They could have been twins if it weren't for the differences in their appearances. I tried to keep my face straight as I reached a hand down to help the boy up. He looked at me nervously before taking my hand. I hauled him up and was about to calm him down when a plump woman came running towards us.

"Ronald what on earth are you doing? Tripping people up?" she shrieked as she brushed him off.

"No mum, I just bumped into him is all," he said lamely.

His mother gave him a stern look before turning to Harry and letting her face soften, "Are you alright dear?" she asked him as she brushed him of as well.

Harry nodded shyly and I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. The woman turned a glare on me and gave me the same look that she had given her son.

"Excuse me sir but is something funny?" she asked me impatiently.

My face sobered when I heard her tone, "yes ma'am" I said before quickly adding, "Private joke?"

She scoffed but amusement was in her eyes, "Come Ronald the train leaves at 11," she said as she placed her hand on his back.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Hogwarts?" he blurted out.

The woman nodded with a proud smile on her face, "Ronald's first year,"

I patted Harry on the back, "Harry's too," I said the same smile on my face.

She frowned as she saw our trunks, "That's a lot of trunks for one boy."

I noticed my slip and quickly added, "I'm a teacher at Hogwarts, first year and so is my friend," I said pointing over at Remus.

She followed my finger and nodded, "Subjects?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Remus started to head over, "I teach History," he said smugly.

I chuckled at his tone, "Defense against the Dark Arts."

She nodded and turned to look at Harry, "would you be a dear and sit with Ronald?" she asked.

Harry nodded and turned to Ronald, "Ronald Weasley." The boy stated, holding out his hand.

Harry smiled, "Harry Potter," he said before shaking Ron's hand.

Ron's eyes widened, _"the_ Harry Potter?" he asked awestruck.

I saw my Godsons discomfort, "Maybe you guys should finish this on the train hmm? We don't want to be late." I said simply before propelling Harry forward.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

**Harry's POV**

I smiled as I looked at Ron, "That scars awesome Harry!" he insisted for the umpteenth time.

I nodded dismissively and he got the hint. We talked about Hogwarts for a bit before a young girl came in. She had big bushy brown hair and big eyes. I saw Ron's jaw drop and tried to keep a straight face.

"Hi, has anyone seen a toad, a boy has lost one?" she asked us in a commanding tone.

"Sorry we haven't" I said apologetically.

She nodded sadly before she saw my scar, "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" she said, surprisingly calm.

I nodded slowly, "That's me." I joked.

She nodded as well, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger" she said holding out her hands.

"Nice to meet you, this is Ron Weasley," I added when Ron didn't introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you both, you should get changed into your robes, we are almost there." She said before turning to leave, "oh and you have some dirt on your nose," she added, "Right there," she said gesturing to her own face to show Ron where the dirt was.

With that said she turned on her heel and left the room. I turned to look at Ron who had closed his mouth and was looking quite embarrassed. I chuckled slightly before turning as our compartment door opened again and a small lady stood there.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked us in a sweet voice.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Sirius' POV**

"I hope Harry's alright." I said to Remus' as we sat seated at a long dining table.

"He should be coming in soon for the sorting anyway," Remus assured me in a whisper.

I nodded before tuning back into Dumbledore's small speech about the sorting ceremony. When he was finished saying what had to be said the big doors to the grand hall opened and all the first years flooded in nervously. I chuckled when I saw the shock and awe on Harry's face.

Professor McGonagall explained what the first years were meant to do when their names were called before silence fell. She gave the hall a stern look before she started to call out names. I tuned out and focused solely on my Godson as he fidgeted. When he turned to me I gave him a big grin and saw Remus do the same thing. I saw a lot of the tension flow from his body and he relaxed.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the hall.

I heard people whispering but I gave all my attention to Harry. I watched as he swallowed and sat down on the stool. We all waited with our hearts in our throat as the Sorting hat remained silent.

Suddenly it burst out, "Gryffindor!"

I clapped as loud as I could alongside the Gryffindor house when we heard that. I was so proud of my Harry. He got into Gryffindor just like Remus and I.

"Just like us," Remus whispered my thoughts out loud.

I turned my proud grin to him and saw the matching one on his face. Looking back at Harry he was seated at grinning wildly at me. I smiled at him and winked. He laughed and tried to wink back. Silly kid never could wink; he would always close both of his eyes.

I didn't bother listening to the rest since Harry was done but my attention was caught when it was Harry's friends turn.

"Ron Weasley" she said.

I turned and smiled at Harry who had a hopeful expression on his face. He didn't see me smiling at him and continued to stare at Ron as he had the hat place on his head. After a short while the hat shrieked the same verdict for Ron as it had for Harry.

"Gryffindor!" it cried.

I saw Harry's face break into a grin and was happy that he had a friend. With the sorting finished we all settled down and Dumbledore walked up to the podium, where he would speak once again.

"Hello students, welcome to our first years and welcome back to the rest. I hope the trip here and your summer holidays were peaceful and you are ready for another year at Hogwarts. First I would like to say that we have two new teachers here at Hogwarts," he looked around as he said this.

"First we have Professor Remus Lupin teaching History," Harry started to clap wildly which led the rest of Gryffindor to clap with him as Remus stood up and bowed shyly.

"And Professor Sirius Black, teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore finished as another wave of applause started as I stood up and smiled before bowing deeply.

Dumbledore's gaze suddenly turned stern compared to the amused look he had had in his eyes before.

"Now we all know of the attack on Hogsmead," He started, "With something happening so close to our home I have had to take precautions."

With those words said the entire hall started to shuffle and fidget nervously, "All trips to Hogsmead have been cancelled for the time being," the hall went up in groans and yells at those words but Dumbledore lifted a hand to stop them.

Silence fell immediately, "And I have contacted an old friend," he started.

I saw practically everyone frown at those words. _An old friend? _I thought curiously,_ what does that mean?_

"They are only here as another layer of protection," Dumbledore insisted, "To keep an eye on you and to keep you as safe as possible. You are to treat them with the same respect you would treat a teacher."

Everyone started to look up the teachers table, searching for a new face. Some looked confused and following their gaze I saw no new teacher or person seated at the table.

"Natalie," Dumbledore said, gesturing at the doors to the great hall.

The doors swung open to reveal a tall woman with deep brown hair and beautiful features. She walked calmly up to where Dumbledore was standing. She nodded to him before facing the Hall and bowing.

"Good Evening," she said, her voice was very smooth and had an accent I couldn't place.

She had muggle sunglasses over her eyes and wore a very old fashioned outfit; tight fitting pants and a corset like top. Someone from the Slytherin shouted.

"How is she going to protect us?"

Dumbledore's eyes raked over the Slytherin table trying to find her had said the words. I heard the girl—Natalie—chuckle, it was a deep, rich sound. She reached up and pulled off her glasses before turning to Slytherin.

"You tell me." she said and gasps rang out from the Slytherins.

She turned back to face us and I had to hold in my gasp. Her eyes were gold. And I mean _gold._ And she had slits, like a cat instead of round pupils like I did. I wondered what creature she was and something nicked the back of my mind but I couldn't place it.

She smiled at Dumbledore revealing her large canines before turning and going to sit at the table. I looked and saw that the only free seat was next to me. She walked over and sat down next to me before placing her intertwined hands under her chin and watching the students. I heard Dumbledore say something and with a wave of his hands food appeared over all the tables.

Mustering my courage I turned to welcome the new girl.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**Natalie's POV**

I felt the man next to me shift and face me. I let my eyes flicker to him to show him I knew of his movement. He cleared his throat and I turned to face him ever so slightly.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black." He said his voice was warm and pleasant.

I turned to face him fully, "Evening, Natalie Keera." I said trying to sound cheerful.

I saw him hesitate and knew that my tone had slipped through. The tone that told him I did most definitely not want to be here.

"Lovely name," he said, with a small smile.

I nodded my thanks, "thank you, your name is very unusual." I said matter-of-factly.

I saw his smile falter for a second before he slowly nodded.

I let a small smile grace my lips, "but in a good way," I finished.

His smile returned and he turned to his other side. I heard him talking but focused on the food in front of me. Choosing carefully I placed some food on my plate. I saw Sirius move out of the corner of my eye, he leaned back and faced me once more.

"This is my friend," he said gesturing to a sandy haired man next to him.

"Hello," he said with a warm smile, "Remus Lupin."

He reached out a hand for me to shake, "Natalie Keera," I said before my hand touched his.

I shook his hand quickly before I dropped it. I picked up my fork, still feeling their gazes on me, but I dropped it when a smell hit me.

Werewolf.

I quickly looked around for the source. I couldn't smell any students with it so I knew it came from the table I was seated at. Remus and Sirius both looked at me with worry but I ignored them and continued my search. Dumbledore saw me moving around and turned to look at me. I glared at him, trying to get my message across with my eyes.

I saw his eyes light up with recognition before his eyes flickered to Remus. I frowned before facing him and leaning forward slightly. There. A slight musk and the undeniably scent of a werewolf. I wrinkled my nose and turned back to my food trying to keep my anger under control.

Putting it bluntly, I didn't really like half-blood werewolves. Bitten werewolves.

I kept my head down the entire meal and ignored all attempts at starting a conversation. I even went as far as to growl lowly at Remus when he attempted. I sensed eyes going to me a lot throughout the meal, but I paid them no heed. I was use to the looks but maybe I shouldn't have taken off the sunglasses.

I heard a lot of flurry and looked up to see all the students filing out of the hall. I placed my fork down and swallowed my mouthful. I hadn't eaten much and I knew I would regret it shortly but I couldn't care less at the moment. I looked down the table and I waited for Dumbledore to stand before I followed his example.

The hall was empty of students by now and only the teachers remained. We stood up and left the room through a small door hidden off to the side of the table. We came into a small room with couches, armchairs, a small fire place and a _bar._ I double-checked that last one, raising a delicate eyebrow when I saw the fire-whiskey and glasses.

"Natalie is it?" I heard a booming voice say.

I turned to see a very large man with a lot of facial hair looking down at me. I don't like to be looked down on… but I suppose there is little else this giant could do.

"Natalie Keera," I corrected folding my arms.

He grunted before walking over to the bar. I rolled my eyes as he poured a glass. _Teachers relax enough to drink? Kill me now._

"What do you think so far Natalie?" I heard Albus' voice behind me.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "A bit rude but otherwise… clean." I finished.

He chuckled, "Clean. I'll have to tell Mr. Filch that." He said.

Everyone else had stopped and listened in on our conversation. My eyes kept flicking to Remus who was behind me. Dumbledore followed my gaze.

"That's not a problem, is it?" he asked me with warning in his voice.

Yeah, like I'm scared of him.

"We'll just hope it's not, hmm?" I said sarcastically.

I saw his gaze hardened and he sent me a warning look. I rolled my eyes carelessly before turning to Remus and staring at him for a minute.

"Ever met a Lycan Mr. Lupin?" I asked him.

I saw him stiffen, "No. Why would you think that?" he said nervously.

"My best friend is one. He should be here soon, I was just wondering. I only asked you because you are one of the few who I have had the pleasure of being introduced to" I said while worrying my perfect nails.

He relaxed a bit, "It would be interesting to meet one though," he admitted with a nervous chuckle.

I smiled at him, admiring his bravery. I continued to keep his gaze as the teachers flooded out leaving Remus, Albus, Sirius, myself and a black haired man. I turned my gaze over to the man with the dark hair.

"Good Evening." He said in a smooth voice.

I frowned before tilting my head at him. I nodded quickly before moving back so I could keep my eyes on everyone.

"Will Kaiden be alright here?" Albus asked me.

I nodded, "of course, he can control himself. He is simply here to keep me company." I said, bored.

I turned back to the dark haired man, "Evening Mr.…."

"Snape. Severus Snape" he said with a small sneer on his face.

Snape turned back to Albus, "Is this very wise, having them _both_ here?" he asked with a rude tone.

Dumbledore sighed, "I have already had this discussion with you Severus. None of the other teachers mind him being here and neither do I."

Snape sneered again, "All of them Albus?"

Albus sighed before nodding, "Yes, all of them."

Snape grinned—quite unnervingly—before turning to me. But before he could open his mouth I beat him to the punch.

"I do not mind in the least." I said, still bored.

"You seemed to care while we were eating and a few minutes ago." He said with annoyance in his voice.

I shrugged, "I was not aware of who it was. I am now, am I not?" a warning tone clear in my voice

He made a noise at the back of his throat before turning and stalking out the door. I heard Remus sigh and he ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking very tired.

"So that's why you didn't talk to me at dinner Natalie." He said sounding exhausted.

I wondered how old he was, "My mistake," I said before looking away.

I heard Sirius mutter under his breath, "Mistake, sure." I had almost forgotten that he was here.

I sighed and mimicked Remus' movement. I lifted my head and sent him a small, tired smile.

"I'll admit I am not a fan of your kind Remus. But you seem decent and have done nothing to earn my… dislike." I finished with another sigh.

Remus looked upset so I added, "I mean it Remus, I do not fear nor hate you."

He nodded but it was clear he did not believe me, "Stubborn werewolf," I muttered under my breath.

Sirius' head shot up and he sent me a disapproving gaze. I sighed nice and loudly before walking up to Remus and giving him an awkward one armed hug before leaving the room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

**Sirius' POV**

I watched as Natalie left the room and I brought my gaze back to Albus. He looked quite surprised.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

He chuckled before shaking his head, "She does not willingly touch others, especially hug others." He said

Remus looked up now as confused as I was, "I don't get it."

"She is trying to get you to trust her Remus. I suggest you do that, she does not like your kind as she said but if she is giving you a chance I would take it as she does not give them out often." Dumbledore said before leaving the room as well.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

**How was that? Bad, good? I hope it was alright and I just wanted to say that TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's had a badass name. Ha-ha had to add that. Till next time**

**-Taila**


	3. Childhood Friends

**A/N Sorry late update but suffered from major writers block…  
This story is a lot harder to write then I thought! I like the idea but I don't know what to do, anyway this chapter we all say hello to the infamous Kaiden….  
Fair warning... I kinda will have a bit of well SNAPE BASHING. Hehe sorry if you like him but he kinda scares me O.O**

**I own nothing just my OCs and the plot**

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I shook my head as I walked down the empty halls, listening to my heels clack loudly across the stone surface. I stopped when I came to a fork; unsure of which way was right. I ran a hand over my face, tonight was going splendidly.

First; I had to come here to this ridiculous castle filled to the brim with children. Second; there's a werewolf here, worse a bitten werewolf. Third; I, a) told him of my dislike and b) hugged him (not sure if it counts as a hug but hey,). And fourth; I'm now lost in said ridiculous castle.

I took a few deep breaths. In and out. Removing my face from my hands I tried to remember which direction my room was in. I remembered returning to my room on numerous occasions from Albus' offices. I sighed loudly, of course, Albus' offices, not that infernal teachers lounge. If I can find his offices then I can find my way back to my chambers.

After nodding to no one, I started walking in a random direction. I'd find something that looked familiar eventually. After walking in silence for many minutes, I turned the corner and bumped into a small child.

"Oh oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The young boy stammered.

I searched his face. He had dark hair that fell gracelessly around his head and big green eyes surrounded by round framed glasses. As I looked at him intently he started to shift awkwardly.

"Where are you going child?" I asked him, my voice soft.

He shrugged, "Well I'm kind of… well lost," he said timidly.

I smiled gently before placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sad to say this, but it turns out that I am as well," I said shaking my head slightly.

He looked up at me with big eyes, "how are you lost?"

I shrugged dismissively, "I am new here, and it is a large castle," I said vaguely while looking at my surroundings.

"Harry? What are you doing?" I heard someone say.

I dropped my hand from his shoulder and turned to see Sirius and Remus walking up to us. Sirius' eyes were fixed on this boy—Harry—while Remus' eyes were watching me, his body slightly tensed.

"Oh Sirius, I'm lost, where exactly am i?" Harry asked him quietly.

Sirius pulled on his shoulder a bit until Harry was closer to him rather than to me, "Oh Harry, come with me you silly boy," he said before ruffling his hair affectionately.

Sirius walked off guiding Harry with a hand at his back. I watched them go before lifting my eyes to Remus'. He stared at me, his tensed body revealing his discomfort.

"Nice night," I purred, my voice carrying on the silence.

He nodded stiffly, "Quite."

My smirk dropped and I fixed him with a glare, "I would much appreciate it if you were to walk away first," I said lowly.

He opened his mouth to reply but Sirius shouted down the hall, "Hurry up Moony!"

Remus spared him a glance before turning to me and turning slowly before quickly walking down the hall to his friend. I waited until they were out of sight before resuming my mindless wandering. After walking for what seemed like mere minutes but must have been hours, I reached a hallway that looked very familiar.

I looked it up and down and saw that this was only a few hallways from where my chambers were located. I sighed contently before quickening my step and hurrying along. When I reached my chamber door I smiled before throwing it open and in the process I revealed a dark haired man.

"Kaiden!" I yelled before slamming my door and running over to him.

"Haha hey Nat" he said before my full body weight slammed against his chest in a bone crushing hug.

I chuckled with him as I felt his arm wined around my waist and hug with me the same force. We hugged before pulling apart and laughing some more. I grinned when I saw a happy glint in his eyes; it made me proud to have thought of asking him to join me while I was here.

"Miss me Bonita?" he asked.

I scoffed at the stupid nickname, "Of course Kaidy," I said innocently.

His eyes narrowed at the use of his childhood nickname, "Hey that's what you get," I pointed out when his eyes narrowed dangerously.

His face split into a grin and he swept me up into another hug, "I missed you Nat," he whispered against my hair.

I rolled my eyes and squirmed out of his reach, "I know Kaiden, Jez!" I said sarcastically.

He grinned at me again (does he ever stop?) before looking around and plopping down on my bed.

"I like this bed, so where are you sleeping?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes; I seem to do that a lot around him, "_I'm_ sleeping on _my_ bed," I pointed out.

He pouted, "If you say anything about me sleeping on the floor, I will smite you," he said.

I snorted, "Like to see you try puppy,"

"Skink," he retorted.

I sputtered and turned to face him, "Mutt,"

I saw him purse his lips in thought, "eye-licker,"

I frowned at him before cracking up laughing, "Uhm one; where did that come from and two; dude that was so lame," I giggled.

He pouted again, "lizards lick their eyes, I read it in a muggle book,"

I giggled again, "I'm no lizard Kaidy and since when do you read muggle books hmm?" I asked him as I landed lightly on the bed beside him.

"Since my best friend left and I got bored and ransacked her room," he said his voice filled with malicious glee.

I turned to glare at him, "Is my room in good condition?" I asked forcefully.

He frowned, "truth or lie?"

I sighed, "I'll clean it when I get back," I said running a hand through my hair, lightly pulling on tangles.

I saw him yawn in my peripheral vision, "is my little puppy tired?" I asked my voice a few octaves higher.

He glared at me before yawning and nodding, "it was a long run here,"

I smiled gently before pushing him lightly, "Come on under the blankets we go," I said softly, nudging him to move.

I got out of bed and removed my shoes before slipping in next to him. I lent forward and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Kaiden,"

* * *

I yawned and sat up slowly, turning slightly to watch Kaiden sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept; no worry etched into his face and no laugh lines surrounding his soft lips. I smiled before leaning over and blowing gently in his face. He twitched and swatted out with his hand, whacking me in the side of my face. I spluttered and he woke up, opening his eyes slowly and blinking away the sleep from them.

"Nat?" he asked, slurring his words slightly.

"What's wrong Kaidy?" I asked gently.

"Nothing…" he said before drifting back into sleep.

I watched him before sighing and crawling out of bed. Stalking over to my wardrobe, I stripped my clothes as I walked. After careful deliberation, I chose an outfit and threw it own before running a brush through my hair. I slipped on my high-heeled boots before walking over to my vanity and carefully examining myself in the mirror.

After finding no flaws I walked over and picked up my pillow before hitting Kaiden repeatively with it. He moaned loudly before rolling over.

"Nat, go away, I'm tired!" he insisted sleepily.

I shook my head before pummeling him again with my pillow. He yelled a string of curse words before flinging off the bed with his pillow in tow. After a full out pillow fight that lasted the better part of half an hour, we both collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Best way to wake up ever!" he yelled, "and the worst," he added as an afterthought.

I rolled my eyes, "get your lazy butt out of bed, I want breakfast!" I said impatiently.

He made a face at my back but got up off the floor and looked around for his bag. He pulled out clothes at random before slipping them on and turning back to me. I stared into his forest green gaze before he grinned and walked off. I shook my head at his retreating back, before turning back to my room and making my bed.

When he came out we both left the room, chatting about what had happened since we had been apart. I had no idea where I was going but Kaiden did. How does he know? I have been here for like a week! His has only been here for like 17 hours and he knows his way around and I don't. Depressing.

We reached the lounge in short time and entered laughing quietly. We quickly hurried through the empty room and into the great hall. We entered and saw most of the students and some of the teachers seated and chatting lightly as they ate. We smiled and walked over to the two end seats before sitting down and eating happily. Our metabolisms were fast and we had to eat a lot to stay on our feet all day.

"So what do you teach skink?" he asked me before forking some bacon into his mouth.

I frowned slightly, "I play bodyguard, no correction _we_ play bodyguard," I said

He scoffed and laughed before catching my glare and his laughter died down, "Oh you're serious," he said.

I tsked and turned back to my food, shoveling it into my mouth. Kaiden elbowed me in the ribs, laughing at my face before reaching for more food.

"Do you eat or inhale?" I asked him playfully.

He mock-glared at me, "Both," he stated.

We laughed together and ate a little more. I heard familiar laughter and looked up to see Harry, Sirius and Remus enter the room. My eyes widened when I remembered the little detail I had forgotten to mention to Kaiden.

"Uhm Kaiden, I have something to tell you," I said quietly.

He looked over at me and frowned, "What is it Nat?"

I winced, "You know how you hate werewolves?" I asked him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "yes, trust me it is not easy to forget,"

I grimaced, "Theresawerewolfteachingatthisschool," I said in a rush.

His eyes narrowed further, "What?" he hissed.

"There is a werewolf teaching at this school," I said slowly, gauging his reaction.

His skin flushed and his eyes darkened while his lips formed a tight line. I begged him with my eyes as I saw Remus and Sirius make their way over here. He glared back.

"At least be civilized," I hissed, "as I was for you, once upon a time,"

His eyes softened and he nodded, "only for this single werewolf, I will try," he paused, "there is only one right?"

I nodded and sighed a breath of relief, signaling with my eyes toward the two men who approached the table. He faced his food again and watched the men through his lashes. I smiled lightly at him before turning back to my food as well. Sirius sat next to me and Remus sat down reluctantly.

"Good Morning Sirius, Remus," I said, nodding to each of them.

They nodded back, "Natalie." Sirius said coldly.

I winced inwardly, I don't know why the dark haired mans coldness bothered me but it did. I swallowed and tried again.

"So Uhm Remus, how are you?" I asked.

Remus shot me a look and turned back to his plate. I sighed quietly. I felt Kaiden elbow me in the ribs and lean down to my ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Being nice," I hissed back.

"Since when are you nice? And since when do you care?" he asked me.

I shrugged before opening my mouth to say something else, but was bet to the punch.

"Who's this Natalie?" Remus asked me politely.

I smiled slightly, "This is my friend Kaiden," I said happily.

Remus put forward a hand and Kaiden shook it, "Pleasure, Remus is it?" Kaiden said.

Remus nodded, "morning."

Sirius nodded his head but did not offer a hand, "Kaiden."

Kaiden frowned at me and I winced slightly, "This is Sirius Black, Kaiden."

Kaiden nodded, Remus nodded and Sirius nodded.

I sighed before pushing back my seat and standing up. I ignored their frowns and walked in front of the table before passing the students on my way out the large oak doors.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thought I might explain myself; Lycans and werewolves are different in appearance and ability. I don't know if Lycans exist in the wizarding world but they do in my story. Lycans were like originals and Werewolves are well werewolves. Lycans are almost extinct now because of hunters (you'll hear about them soon…Well eventually)**

**So there is a difference, and it will be explained a bit later on**

**-Taila**


	4. Things Change

**A/N hey guys sorry for the extremely slow updates. No Snape bashing yet but I only added that just in case inspiration struck. I hope you actually enjoy this story and I would deeply appreciate if you would review but you guys liking my story is enough **** Sorry very short chapter.**

**I own nothing**

**Line Break**

I sighed as I caught some looks from the students. I remembered hearing Albus tell them to treat me with respect... I must say they were doing a damn good job. Well at least I didn't have to worry about walking into anybody; they'd have to get closer for that.

I kept on walking, deciding to ignore any living being. Including Kaiden... And Remus...And Sirius. Oh well I'm sure they don't mind, probably relieved. I hesitated when the petty thought flashed through my mind before I continued my stride.

"Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter...life's candy and the suns a bowl of butter..." I gently hummed the Muggle song under my breath before cursing when I realized what I had been singing.

I stopped walking and leaned on the wall roughly running my hands through my hair and slightly tugging on the hazelnut coloured curls. I was exhausted; last night was refreshing, after a few weeks of not sleeping, actual sleep was appreciated. I chuckled quietly to myself before pushing off the wall and looking around.

"Oh come—my luck," I muttered when I realized I was lost. Again.

I glared at no one before storming down a few halls and coming to a small window. I stopped and looked out, noticing a few students heading across the green lawn, most likely to class. I smiled softly, allowing some warmth to flow into my eyes.

"Ah so the cold beast has a heart," I heard Kaiden say gently.

I turned slightly before letting my smile drop and my eyes become cold once again, "Heart?" I inquired.

"I could have sworn I had seen some, oh I don't know, affection in your eyes," he said while rolling his eyes playfully.

"Past tense," I muttered.

I saw him stiffen slightly before he sighed and leaned against the wall, his keen eyes watching me. I ignored him and continued to stare at the window, silently cursing him and his ability to sneak up on me.

"Your friends are nice," he stated, moving his gaze from me to the window.

I turned my confused gaze onto him, "friends?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I believed that's what I said," he said

I scoffed at him before turning away and stalking off. I heard his light footsteps following behind me and picked up my pace. I heard him falter before stopping. I shook my head before turning and giving him a tired smile over my shoulder.

I also tried to give off the expression that I actually knew where I was going.

**Line Break**

**Sirius' POV**

I laughed as Harry, Remus, two of Harry's friends and I sat on the grass by the Black Lake. Harry was sharing the story about the horrible birthday cake I had tried to cook last year. I scoffed as he exaggerated some of the details, but I allowed him to continue with his story.

"Excuse me Mr. Black?" Hermione, Harry's friend got my attention.

I turned and gave her a smile to indicate that she had my attention.

"Isn't that the man you were sitting with this morning at breakfast?" she asked me, pointing discretely over at the young man who was stalking across the grounds.

I nodded before sharing a look with Remus. He frowned slightly before nodding calmly and standing up. He brushed himself off and walked over to the man. I could see him talking and the man—Kaiden?—giving him a wary look, Remus gestured behind him at us and I saw the man swallow before he nodded slightly.

I leaned a bit closer to Hermione, "My name is Sirius," I said before giving her a smile.

She nodded shyly before turning to look intently at the newcomer. I joined her and gave him an intense look when his eyes met mine. He held my gaze before nodding and looking over at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello," he said politely.

Harry smiled, "hello, I'm Harry. These are my friends Ron and Hermione." He said happily.

I smiled at him affectionately before watching Hermione and Ron mumble hellos. I chuckled before turning my attention back to Kaiden.

"I'm Kaiden," he said with a ghost of a smile.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a look before answering, "I honestly don't know, she seemed upset but I know when she wants some time alone," he said before looking away from the group and across the Black Lake.

I frowned, feeling worry tighten my chest, "Is she alright?"

Kaiden shrugged before sighing, "She's tired lately, very quiet and she—"he cut himself off before muttering under his breath.

I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't push him to finish his sentence. I guess I understood his boundaries; we were only strangers after all. I felt curiosity bloom when I suddenly remember something Natalie had said "_Ever met a Lycan? My friend's one..."_ I gave him a look before turning back to watch my Godson pulling on the grass.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence I heard Kaiden sigh and I slowly lifted my head and saw him looking up at the castle. I saw the others frown and followed Kaiden's gaze up to a window. I stared hard a saw a slim figure leaning against a window, gesturing slightly with her hands.

"Who is she talking to?" Kaiden asked, worry evident in his voice.

I squinted my eyes slightly trying to make out the identity of her companion. As I looked closer I noticed her stance was more rigid and she stood stiffly, clearly uncomfortable. I looked closer and gasped the same time as Remus.

"Is that Snivellus?"

**Line Break**

**Natalie's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at the greasy haired man. Meeting his glare unflinchingly.

"I'm sorry?" I said rudely.

He glared at me before hissing out a breath, "What are you and your _friends_ doing here?"

I chuckled darkly, "Well I am here for reasons you already know and Kaiden is here as a comfort," I said coldly.

Snape snorted, "Comfort?" he stared me down.

I stared back at him with a slight smirk, watching his slight flinch. He paced in a slight circle his hands tightly clasped behind his back. I turned to look out the window impatiently. I caught sight of Kaiden and smiled at him before running a hand through my hair and then placing them on my hips before rolling on the balls of my feet. He frowned and cocked his head; I chuckled, slightly reminded of a dog when he did that.

I rolled my eyes at him before bringing my gaze back to the sneering man in front of me. I sighed as he glared at me heatedly. I raised my eyebrows at him questionably, but he shook his head before starting to walk off. I turned to leave before I heard his deep voice behind me.

"What are you?" he asked coldly.

I turned to face him, "do you really want the answer Severus?" I asked him before worrying my nails.

I saw him hesitate before he nodded, "tell me now,"

I smiled at him, "Grab a history book" I said cryptically before turning on my heel and stalking off.

I heard his low growl and stifled a laugh as I walked off. After turning a few corners I slowed down to a brisk pace and searched for the stairs. After a few minutes of searching I found them and made my way down to the bottom hoping to find the access to the grounds. I smiled softly at some young girls who were staring at me shamelessly. They snorted slightly before flipping their hair and turning back with overdone sniggers. I rolled my eyes at their backs before turning and catching sight of Kaiden.

I widened my eyes seeing him sitting with Sirius, Remus and some students. I cautiously walked towards them, watching them with shifting eyes. When I reached Kaiden he smiled gently and patted the ground next to him. I gave the ground a look before giving Kaiden a dirty look.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that royalty doesn't sit on the ground," he said.

I frowned, "it was one time," I mumbled, ignoring his sniggers.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed, "Royalty?" he asked slowly, unsure if he had heard right.

Kaiden nodded, "when I say my little princess I mean it," he said with a chuckle.

I shook my head and waved my hands at Harry's questions, "he's just being stupid," I said, lying through my teeth.

Kaiden sent me a disapproving glance and opened his mouth but a young girl with bushy brunette hair spoke up, "Guys we have class, Defence against the Dark Arts actually."

I watched as the two young boys and the girl stood up, brushing off their robes. Then turned my attention to Sirius and smiling softly as his face lit up with excitement. I smiled at their backs as they walked off, leaving me with Kaiden.

"So who's up for a little run in the Forbidden Forest?" he asked.

I turned a devilish grin in his direction

**Line break**

**Hey I hope you liked it.**

**-Taila**


	5. Uncomfortable Silence

**A/N Okay, My brothers annoying me. Both sitting opposite each other, eating chocolate, headphones in, laptops out when all of a sudden... "Taila can you write another chapter for Proud Protector."**

**You Nag.**

**I own nothing, except for my OC's and the Plot Bunny... his name is fluffy.**

* * *

"So who's up for a little run in the Forbidden Forest?" Kaiden asked me giving me a mischievous grin.

I returned his grin with a devilish one of my own. He turned towards the dark forest and took a few confident steps forward before turning with a confused expression on his face.

"What did that man want?" he asked me slowly.

I cocked my head at him, "being nosy as all humans are," I said, shrugging my shoulders before striding forward.

He stood still for a few seconds before catching up with my long steps. He linked my arm in his as we walked calmly, side by side. Our legs eating up the distance between the castle and the Forest. We walked in a comfortable silence, broken only by the creaking of the ancient trees.

I stopped when I came to the edge, forcing Kaiden to stop as well. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, and I stiffened.

"Hey..." Kaiden trailed off as he felt it too.

We both looked around wildly for a few minutes but the feeling faded. We shared a look, both clearly curious as to what had provoked such a cold, dark feeling. After a few minutes of our intense gaze, Kaiden broke it off with a shrug and stalked into the eerie trees. I hesitated, watching him disappear into the thick fog that naturally lay throughout the forest.

I stood there for a while, staring at the place he had been. My eyes became unfocused as I thought about the ice that had previously dripped down my back, so to speak. I was sure I had felt that before but I couldn't place it. As I raked through my thoughts, I didn't notice the dark, large wolf creeping out of the forest.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when a cold nose touched my hand, causing me to jump in fright. I looked down and met the smouldering gaze of my best friend.

"Hey Kaiden," I said softly, hearing a hint of sadness in my voice.

He whined loudly and playfully nipped my hand before bounding over to the edge of the woods once again. I shook my head and turned my profile so I could gaze at the castle. I quickly became lost in my own thoughts once again.

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

I watched through sharp eyes as Natalie's eyes became unfocused. I would be lying if I said it didn't worry me. I felt a sigh tremor through my flanks as I stared at her openly. She looked different compared to the girl I knew. She wasn't that girl anymore.

She was a woman.

A girl made to grow up too fast. Learn the lessons of life too cruelly. She used to cry openly if something hurt her, use to show her emotions, allow warmth to fill her eyes often. But now she resembled a mask. No emotion. No warmth, making her hard gold eyes melt like liquid fire.

Just cold.

I raked my mind, trying to find something, _someone _to blame for the way she had been acting lately. But I could think of none. She had slowly become cold long before she received the owl from Dumbledore. I couldn't resist a small smile as I thought back to when I caught her smiling,_ really_ smiling earlier today by that window.

But as soon as she caught herself acting human, she put an end to it. I whined softly as the thoughts raced through my mind. Her head snapped towards me and she let a smile grace her features. I scoffed at her and she frowned, clearly confused. I would only accept a real smile and she knew that. She watched me for a few seconds before bending down so she was the same height as me.

"You can go for a run if you want, it's probably safest right now anyway since it's the middle of the day." She said distractedly before walking off.

I waited until she was almost out of sight before I sped to catch up with her. She looked down at me and nodded once, knowing that I wasn't going to leave her side. We walked up the castle steps before entering the large, cold building.

I smiled despite myself. Had to admit it's a pretty awesome place. I looked over at Nat to see if she shared my thoughts but her eyes were filled with sadness. When she felt me staring she smiled and her eyes went blank and empty. I shook my head at her once again before turning and walking down a random hallway, away from her. I needed time to think, even though I had said I wouldn't leave her side.

I didn't look back as I walked aimlessly. My strides becoming slow and meaningless. I walked for ages, until my paws hurt, before I crashed into a familiar set of legs. I looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and he smiled back at me.

"Well, Kaiden, I must say you look amazing." He said cheerfully before noticing my dark mood.

He frowned, "does the reason for this mood of yours involve our dear Natalie?" he asked me nicely.

I gave a small nod and a whine to show he had hit the mark perfectly. I saw a familiar sadness fill his eyes and he sighed quietly.

"What has happened to her Kaiden, where is Natalie Keera?" he asked me, looking me in the eyes.

I watched him as he walked off, stroking the large beard on his face. I shook out my fur before turning in a full circle and picking a random direction to continuing my aimless wandering.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

To say I was slightly worried was an understatement. I was scared. I stopped pacing round my room when that thought crossed my mind. I, Natalie Keera am never scared. I scoffed at my own weakness before turning to examine my room in the same fashion I had when I had first laid eyes on it. There was nothing new, just Kaiden's clothes thrown messily in the corner.

I sighed as I bent to pick them up before throwing them in a small basket. I would magically clean them later, now I just don't have the strength.

Right, back to the pacing.

I started pacing the length of my room once more. I still felt the worry gnawing at my gut. I sighed when I realized I was scared of losing the only person I had left; Kaiden. I remembered the familiar defiance in his eyes as he caught up with me, the defiance I had learnt over the years meant that he wouldn't leave. He never would leave, all the times I kicked him out, pushed him away with both hands, he always came back. I smiled at his loyalty before frowning. But I allowed weakness to show and when he caught it, he left.

I ran my hands through my hair, pulling on my curls roughly. I showed no response to the pain and continued my pacing.

Weakness.

Weakness.

I yelled out in frustration before turning swiftly on my heel and driving my fist into the stone wall. I stared at the large crack, now present in the wall before looking down at my fist. I clenched and unclenched my hand, staring at the blood lightly dribbling down the back of my hand. I ignored the sharp sting and dull ache before storming over to my window and gazing out it. I shouldn't be here, this wasn't my place.

I smiled sadly, Kaiden's place was here. He would never admit it but I could already detect fondness for my 'friends'. He was always quite, well, shy normally but he seemed to have hit it off with them. I shook my head, staring at the sky as it darkened in response to my mood. I snorted and turned from the window my gaze falling on my bed. I sighed as I walked over to it and laying down. Tucking my hand under the pillow, I tried to sleep.

* * *

"Nat?" I faintly heard as I stirred from slumber.

I sat up and met the eyes of one worried Kaiden, "What is it?" I asked groggily.

He hesitated, "Dinner? You hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head before leaning back on the pillow, "Close the door behind you,"

I felt him stare at me for a few seconds before he stood up and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

I had sleep for, what 5 minutes, before I plunged into a new set of nightmares.

I awoke in a cold sweat, visibly trembling as my hands made their usual route through my thick hair. I shivered as memories of the nightmares came flooding back, but I pushed them into the corner of mind saved for the images of my personal hell. I let out a breath and stood on shaky legs before slowly walking towards the window. It was raining, softly. The dark clouds were still present and no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I was happy, they didn't leave.

I glared at them before yelling out of frustration—again—and sitting down on the edge of my bed in a huff. I sat there and glared at my reflection in the mirror for what seemed like hours. I heard the rain become more forceful and saw a flash of lightening out of the corner of my eye. But I continued to glare at myself, feeling the whirlwind in my mind continue its rage.

I heard a knock on the door and my head snapped towards it.

I shook myself before smirking as I heard thunder crack outside. I walked over to the door before ripping it open and glaring at the occupants on the other side. I felt my glare soften a little as I stared into the young, wide eyes of Harry and his two friends.

"May I help you children?" I asked smoothly.

Harry nodded slowly, "You weren't at dinner," he said.

I rolled my eyes, oh that's helpful.

"I am aware," I snapped.

I saw the children fidget, and I fought to ignore the feeling of guilt. The ginger one licked his lips before speaking up.

"A-are you o-okay?" he stammered.

I gave him a cold glare despite the guilt that came with it, "Perfectly," I said, my voice sounding clipped.

Another clap of thunder caused the trio to jump in fright. I smirked a little at their reactions before Harry cleared his throat. I turned my gaze to him, indicating that he had my attention.

"We were just wondering," he said softly, "Sirius, Kaiden and Remus were really worried."

I frowned at him, "Very well, you may inform them that I am perfectly fine."

Harry nodded and turned to walk off, the red-haired kid following him. The young bushy haired one—Hermione?—stayed behind. Harry turned and gestured for her to follow, causing her to shake her head.

"I'll be there soon," she yelled.

Harry nodded before turning and chatting with the boy as they walked. I turned my attention to the soulful brown eyes that were staring at me.

"Yes?" I said, slightly irritated.

"M-may I come in?" she asked me.

I hesitated before slowly nodding and opening the door a little wider so she could enter. Her wide eyes took in everything and she walked over to sit on the plush seat that sat before my vanity.

"You speak strangely," she said nervously.

I frowned again and sat on the edge of bed, facing her, "what do you mean?"

I saw her rolling her tongue as if searching for the right words, "like—like someone from a long time ago," she attempted.

I stared at her strangely, "like a person of old?" I asked curiously.

She nodded thankfully, "yes, like you're not from this time... or place," she said lamely as she stared at my blood soaked knuckles.

I stared at her for a few seconds watching her fidget under my gaze. After a few seconds I turned to look out my window. The sky had lightened a little and the rain had softened considerably.

"You are a bright witch," I said softly.

She turned a wide eyed gaze to me, "I-uh-thank you?"

I smiled again at her, allowing the smallest warmth to melt my amber eyes. She smiled brightly in response before standing and skipping to the door.

She opened the heavy door with ease before turning to me, "We are all going to the Gryffindor common room, even Kaiden," she informed me.

I nodded slowly unsure as to why she told me this, "Very well, why did you tell me?" I asked her confused.

Her smiled faltered before brightening, "In case you wanted to join us," she said before shutting the door.

I heard her run down the hall as I wiped my eyes. I stared at the place she had just occupied before standing up and walking to the door. I would go for a walk, and if I happened to pass the Gryffindor tower, so be it.

* * *

**Happy Mr. Nagger? ;) I hope you ALL liked this chapter, not just my brother.**

**Until next time**

**-Taila**


	6. Unwanted

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner but I have two other stories to update and I haven't been too well lately. You have no idea how much my stomach and head hurts! Anyway onto the chapter, I had had original ideas for Kaiden, mostly him being extremely snarky and rude but I've decided to make him a bit warmer. So he balances out Natalie.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I sighed as a knight in the portraits continued to follow me through the castle. I tuned out as he babbled on about a "glorious battle" he was involved in once upon a time. I rolled my eyes before turning and walking down the hallway that would lead to the Gryffindor common room. I think it was a portrait of a big pink lady on a stairway landing.

I think.

I sighed as the knight caught up with me once again so turning around to face him, I cut him off mid-sentence, "Do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?" I asked him, trying to sound polite.

He looked at me for a few seconds, clearly annoyed that I had interrupted his story, "Yes, follow me fair maiden," he cried before racing off.

I moaned before starting to follow him. When I saw the speed he was going I picked up my pace from a fast walk to a slow run. I kept my eye on him as he darted from picture to picture. As he increased his speed it became harder to focus on him so I ran faster, trying to stay next to him. He looked over and saw that I was keeping up with him easily; I faintly saw his head nod before he pushed his steed to go faster. I internally groaned as he sped up but matched my pace nonetheless.

After sprinting after a portrait like an idiot for 10 minutes he finally slowed down and pointed to a _big_ lady dressed in...All pink. I screwed up my nose as I took in her outfit. When her gaze turned to me I loosened up my face and gave her a slight smile. She turned up her nose but gave me a smile anyway. When she turned around I smirked to myself, smug that I had won her favor already.

Easy.

I turned and thanked the knight; I had already forgotten his name. He bowed slightly and took off; I turned to face the lady in pink once again. She had a faint and nervous smile plastered on her face as I approached her. I opened my mouth to say something but realized that I didn't know the password; I did need one of those to enter didn't I? I closed my mouth with a loud _click_.

"Dumbledore has granted you permission to all of the house common rooms," I heard the lady mumble, "he has...explained who you are and why you are here," she finished timidly.

My smirk turned hard, "did he explain what I am?" I asked.

The woman shook her head quickly, "would you like access?"

My smirk completely dropped from my face at the change of subject. I nodded my head quickly before watching as she swung open, like a door. I nodded my thanks before entering the common room. It was lit by an open flame but brightly colored with reds and gold's. I heard talking and my head snapped towards the source, I looked at the 3 students and 3 adults as they talked softly, eating what looked like...sweets. I wrinkled my nose at the choice of food, shocked to see that even Kaiden was indulging in the candy.

I slowly stalked forward, walking in a wide circle so I ended up behind Kaiden. I saw Remus' eyes furrow before his head slowly rose and he caught sight of me. I raised a finger to my lips and Remus watched the movement carefully before giving a small nod. I walked slowly, allowing hundreds of years of instincts to come to the surface as I tried to sneak up on him.

I saw Kaiden hesitate for a second before I caught a small shrug. He continued to listen in on the children's rambling and he continued to ignore me. A small smile graced my lips as I got right up behind him. I took in a small, quiet breath before leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

"Never leave your back unprotected,"

He jumped violently before spinning and tackling me to the floor. I used the momentum to flip him and pin him. My thighs were on either side of his hips; my elbow was at his throat while my other hand forced his arms above his head.

I sighed loudly, "Do you ever learn, Pup?" I asked playfully.

He snorted before mumbling, "Apparently not."

I gave him a smile and a wink before gracefully crawling off him and turning to face the others, "Evening,"

I caught Hermione's bright smile, "took you long enough," she said, rolling her eyes.

I felt Kaiden stiffen and I let out a small chuckle before giving the young girl a wink and turning back to him, "problem?" I asked raising a delicate brow.

He looked from me to Hermione multiple times before grunting and sitting up. He gave me a confused look and I felt the corner of my lips twitch up. Kaiden held a licorice wand out to me, raising an eyebrow in an unspoken question. I curled my lip at him but he shoved the sweet into my hand anyway. I snorted at him, twirling the candy in my hand.

"What made you decide to join us?" Sirius asked me, keeping his voice polite and sweet.

I let out a breath before giving a small smile, "Well you see, a young maiden came to me not but a few moments ago and extended an invitation to your humble home," I said sarcastically, allowing my smile to brighten a little when I heard Hermione's laugh.

"I see," I heard Sirius say, even though it was obvious that he had no idea about what we were talking about.

Harry leant forward, "Are you going to eat that?" he asked me, curiosity lacing his voice.

I heard a scoff and turned to Kaiden, "if you get her to eat that, you're a saint," he said before giving me a cheeky smile.

Hermione spoke up, "it's not really that bad, that flavour is nice, you're lucky you got a red one instead of a black one. The red ones are nicer," she said helpfully.

I looked at her for a few seconds before bringing the sweet up to my face. I took a deep breath out of habit but couldn't smell anything toxic. I turned to look at Kaiden and the others and watched as they took big bites out of the snack roughly, ripping at it with their teeth. Well so far I have deduced that it is non-toxic, better tasting then the black version and extremely chewy.

I sighed before rolling my eyes and bringing it to my mouth. I gingerly opened my mouth and latched onto the end of it before taking a small bite. I chewed slowly, rolling the taste around my mouth before looking up at the others. Kaiden had a small expression of shock while everyone else's was of slight amusement. I shrugged at Kaiden before taking a slightly bigger bite and chewing it exaggeratingly in his face.

He chuckled before pushing me away from him and taking a bite of his own one. I looked and saw that everyone was eating the same flavour as I except for Sirius, his own one was black. He caught my frown and laughed softly before taking it from his lips and waving it around.

"I like the black ones better," he explained.

I nodded slowly, "but these ones are..." I looked to Kaiden for help, "nicer?" I finished uncertainly.

Sirius chuckled as he shook his head, "Oh I beg to differ," he said confidently.

I guessed that the look of confusion i gave him made up his mind because Sirius chucked me the sweet he was holding. I caught it effortlessly, before examining it. It looked no different from the one I was eating just a different color, and this one was shorter because Sirius had been previously chewing on it. I gave Sirius a weary glance before bringing it to my lips and taking a tiny bite. I chewed on it thoughtfully like I had the red one before smiling brightly.

"Much better," I agreed.

I heard Kaiden make fake gagging noises, I mistook his playful disgust for hatred of this particular flavour, "it is not that bad Kaiden, just slightly more...bitter than the red. The red is sweeter which is why the children like it more," I explained.

Kaiden shook his head, "that's not the reason I was gagging my dear Natalie," he said with a smirk on his face.

I sent the others a worried look and they looked on with confusion, "Why..." I trailed off.

Kaiden smiled, "because you got Sirius coodies," he sang.

I sent him a clear 'what the hell' look and he simply smirked smugly back at me. I turned to look at the others, the adults were smiling slightly but the children were full out grinning.

"I do not understand that reference," I said.

I heard a sigh and met the gentle eyes of Remus, "do you not understand the concept of male and female 'cooties'?" he asked me.

I shook my head before shuffling forward eagerly.

Remus smiled softly, "You bit the same end that Sirius had previously had in his mouth," he started to explain, "At Muggle schools if you touch a girl or a boy you get their 'cooties'" he said gently.

I nodded slowly before turning to frown at Kaiden, "I did not touch Sirius, how do I have his Cooties?"

Kaiden made a face at me, "Well you don't have his cooties, technically you kissed him!" he said smugly.

My eyes widened and I turned my worried eyes back to Remus. He sighed and opened his mouth to explained, "You may have some of Sirius' salvia in your mouth, so technically, yes you could say that you have kissed him."

I nodded slowly to myself, slowly understanding the concept. I smiled before turning to Kaiden who gave me a confused look in return.

"Jealous?" I asked him playfully, smiling brightly.

He spluttered before throwing the rest of his candy in my face, I faked disgust as I picked it up. "Sorry dear but you're just not my type," I said apologetically as I threw the sweet away from me and into the fire.

He looked at me with shock again, "And he is?" he exclaimed while pointing to Sirius.

I pursed my lips, feigning thought as I looked Sirius up and down, "Eh I could go either way," I said with a smug smile as I looked back at Kaiden.

He scoffed and mumbled under his breath as he looked away. I laughed at him and he looked back, his eyes alight with happiness. I shook my head at him playfully before turning back to the group. They were watching us with bright smiles as they tried to hold back their laughter, I turned to look at Sirius and saw that he was bright red. My jaw dropped and I laughed loudly at his embarrassed expression. Everybody laughed and eventually even Sirius joined in.

We laughed until a stern looking McGonagall stalked into the room. We all fell silent quickly as her piercing gaze travelled over each of us. She tuttered before turning to me.

"Albus needs to see you Natalie, immediately," she said, I could sense a grim tone in her voice but it was well hidden.

My face became sober and I could've sworn that I saw Kaiden wince. I nodded to the professor before gliding out the door and walking with my head held high, to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

I slowed my pace as I came up to Albus' office before coming to a complete stop. I looked around vaguely before raising my hands like he had shown me and allowing my magic to seep through my fingers as I said the password.

"Sherbet Lemon"

My voice echoed down the empty halls before the Griffin began its upward descent, granting me access to Dumbledore's office. I sighed deeply as I trudged up the stairs slowly, wondering why I had been called. I reached the top quicker than I wanted; I walked a bit slower as I headed towards the large door indicating the entrance.

The door creaked as I pushed it open roughly. My eyes fell on the occupants of the room; I frowned when I saw the white headed man scowling at Albus.

"You wanted me Albus?" I asked politely, purposely cutting into the stranger's sentence.

Dumbledore smiled at me, "Ah Natalie good for you to join us," he said as he stood up, pushing his robes behind him as he walked.

I smiled back falsely as the silver headed man glared at me. Dumbledore looked between us, sensing the tension.

"Lucius this is Natalie Keera. Natalie this is Lucius Malfoy," he said while gesturing between us.

I gave the man a sarcastic smile and a bow. He watched me carefully, observing my actions before repeating the gesture back.

"Lucius is a member of the Ministry of Magic—"Albus began politely before Lucius cut him off.

"And I am here on a matter that does not concern one of your teachers," he said rudely, waving me off with his fingers.

Albus sighed heavily, "The other members sent Lucius here because they are concerned about..." Albus trailed off as his eyes rolled while he searched for a word.

"Dark Creatures," Lucius finished with a sneer.

I feigned shock and put a hand to my mouth, "What Dark Creatures Mr. Malfoy?" I asked innocently.

He scoffed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You best not concern yourself my Dear," he said before looking behind me dramatically.

I looked at his hand before looking up at Albus and rolling my eyes. Dumbledore's lips spread into a smile and he looked out the window to hide it. Lucius looked down at me with a smile and I gave him a strained one back.

"You should tell her Lucius," Albus said vaguely as he put himself back in his chair.

I walked forward, placing myself out of Malfoy's reach as I seated myself in front of Albus' desk. Lucius sat down in the chair next to me and leaned back gracefully.

"Well Albus, Ms Keera, we have heard something most disturbing," he said with a fake grim look, "three," he said holding up three fingers, "three dark creatures are reported to be in residence here at Hogwarts."

"Really?" I asked, leaning back and folding my legs and arms.

"Yes," he stated before taking a deep breath and pulling out some parchment from his black robes, "You have Remus Lupin who attended this school and is now teaching here. Mr Lupin is also registered down as a... Werewolf is it?" he asked.

Albus nodded, "Why yes, my new history teacher," he said before reading some parchments that were on his desk.

"Also my son says that there are two...others which Severus is very wary of, he was warning his Slytherins to take care around the two because he could sense dark magic from them," Malfoy said darkly.

I turned to look at Albus and he nodded at me carefully. I smiled and stood from my chair before turning to face Malfoy.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself Lucius. I am Natalie Keera, daughter of Clayton and Sienna Keera. I am a full-blooded Hungarian Dragoaire." I said with a deep bow.

* * *

**Hey, laugh at her Parents names or her "Race Name" and I will set Kaiden on you... But don't go getting any ideas, I mean in a bad way.**

**Yes it kind of sounds like a Pokémon but leave me alone, I have no originality when it comes to making up race names!**

**-Taila**


	7. Anger-Filled Histories

**A/N So I was excited to write some more, because now you technically know what Natalie is, if you get my meaning. I hope anyone reading this likes it and enjoys my writing.**

**Any complaints or story ideas please review or PM me, I'm always open to ideas and I like to know if I have done something that has upset you.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

"What was that about?" I heard Harry ask.

I turned to face the group once again and saw the adults shrugging. We continued to eat our sweets before Remus turned to me with a confused smile.

"Why were you so...shocked, when she was here?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "if you knew Natalie you would know that the way she was just acting was very...abnormal for her" I explained before reaching for another liquorice wand.

"How?" Hermione asked, ripping off a chunk of her wand.

I fidgeted, unsure about whether or not to answer them, "She doesn't eat candy," I said hoping that was enough to satisfy their curiosity.

It wasn't.

"Every time she laughed, the look on your face made me think it was Christmas!" Ron said.

I sighed, might as well say something, just not the whole story, "I haven't heard her laugh in a long time," I said softly.

Sirius frowned, "how long?" he asked.

I looked at each of them in turn, "Since I was a child"

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I tried to hold back my smirk at the look of shock and horror on Malfoy's face.

I really did.

But after a few seconds I gave up and let the satisfied smirk take over. Malfoy shifted slightly before clearing his throat and turning back to Albus.

"The council will be unhappy to hear about this Albus, very unhappy," he said grimly, but I could detect slight fear in his voice, causing my smirk to widen.

Albus sat forward, "She is my friend," he stated, as if ending the argument.

But Malfoy wasn't finished, "Do the students know what she is? Does the ministry know that she is here?" he pressed.

Albus shook his head, "no and no, and they don't need to know Lucius," he said firmly.

Malfoy scoffed, "they do need to know that this... this THING is here in their school!" he yelled, clearly frustrated.

I snorted, "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said throwing my hands in the air.

Malfoy turned his glare on me, "You have no right to be here," he said before turning to Albus, "I do not want it here while my son attends this school," he said darkly.

Albus looked at us over his glasses, "You should take care how you speak Lucius," he said warningly.

Malfoy turned to look at me out of the corner of his eyes and I sneered, showing my teeth. He turned back quickly and I smiled at his discomfort. I chuckled darkly when I saw him pale and shift in his seat.

I turned my attention back to Albus and watched as he stood up and walked over to a small table, fetching some spare parchment, "I will write to Cornelius then Lucius, I will tell him of Natalie's presence," he explained as he took his seat once again.

Malfoy stood up quickly and stalked forward causing me to shoot forward and stand in front of Albus protectively. Malfoy froze and took a few steps back, "You do not scare me," he said with a smirk.

I took one step forward and was meet by his wand, "Then put your wand down," I said, challenging him.

I saw him shake his head, "I wish to keep my limbs attach Ms. Keera, I will not disarm myself," he said confidently.

I smiled, "I could always do it for you," I offered, taking another step forward.

His grip on his wand tightened and he opened his mouth to answer me but Albus was suddenly between us, "No more," he said commandingly.

"Natalie I will see you tomorrow for breakfast, please return to the others. Lucius let us continue our conversation," he said gently pushing me forward towards the door.

I nodded and stalked out.

* * *

To say I was angry was an understatement. I was pissed.

I stalked up to the Lady in Pink, "open" I snarled, ignoring her flinch.

She swung open and I stormed in, walking towards where I had left the others. They raised their heads at my loud entrance and Kaiden frowned, concern leaking into his eyes. I walked towards them and resumed my previous spot. I ignored their looks and picked up a liquorice wand, using my nails to rip it into small pieces.

"Nat?" I heard Kaiden ask gently, getting my attention.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

Kaiden looked to the others. Hermione leant forward, so I could see her even with my eyes fixed on the pile of black chucks in front of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me softly.

I looked up, allowing my anger to swell to my eyes, making them glow dangerously. Kaiden caught this and placed a hand on my arm, attempting to calm me. I shook him off.

"I'm perfectly fine Hermione," I said darkly.

"No you're not," I heard her retort and my head snapped up.

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly but she didn't back down. She was using the same tactic she used on me before, back in my room. Showing courage and showing she wasn't afraid. I felt my eyes soften, I couldn't help it.

I sighed loudly, "You're right again, little one," I said sadly.

I paid no attention to the nickname I had given the bright witch, and chose to pay attention to her worried brown eyes. She frowned and waited for me to continue. When I didn't, I saw her forehead crinkle.

"What did Albus want?" I heard Kaiden say from beside me.

I turned to face him with a huff, "nothing Kaiden, do not worry yourself, you'll get frown lines," I said quietly.

I heard him splutter before he slapped my shoulder, "I will not!" he shrieked.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "you'll see?" I told him.

He scoffed at me and turned away. I rolled my eyes tiredly before asking the room a question.

"Is there a Malfoy at this school?" I asked.

They all looked up shocked, "yeah, why?" I heard Harry ask.

"What house?" I asked, choosing to ignore his last question.

"Slytherin," he replied before asking again, "Why?"

I nodded, "fitting" I muttered under my breath before standing up, "no reason."

Kaiden tugged on my pant leg, "where are you going?" he asked.

"Come, I need to talk to you quickly," I said, gesturing for him to follow me.

He nodded and stood up following me out of the door and onto the empty landing.

"What really happened?" he asked me.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "It was a representative from the Ministry and they know we're here." I explained.

Kaiden studied me for a second, "but that's not what's upsetting you," he stated.

I sent him a glare before admitting defeat, "he called me a 'thing' and an 'it'" I said sheepishly.

He opened his arms for a hug and I looked at him sceptically, "come on Nat, you can hug me, it's not showing weakness," he said sarcastically.

I frowned but took the step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned the gesture with a small breath. I pulled back quickly and made my face an expressionless mask.

"What happened to you Nat?" he asked with a sigh.

I frowned at him, but I knew very well what he was talking about, "Nothing Kaiden, shall we return?" I asked before turning to walk back inside.

He stopped me with a hand placed on my shoulder, "You're going to tell them Natalie," he said firmly causing me to wince slightly.

I turned back towards him, making eye contact, "No, I'm not," I said.

I took a few steps forward before a whisper made me stop, "Then I will,"

I turned to face him, betrayal etched onto my face, "you—how could you?" I finally choked out.

His eyes snapped up, "because they are the only ones who have shown us a kindness and wasn't it you who told me to give them a chance? I have accepted them and I had thought you had as well. I am going in there and telling them what I am and answering any questions they might have, you should do the same," he said angrily before stalking past me.

"Wait," I said before he entered the room.

He turned back to face me with a dark expression, "What Natalie?"

I winced, he only called me Natalie when he was angry at me, "I—it—they're in a public place, anyone could hear our stories, shouldn't we take them somewhere more private?" I asked, purposely making my voice expressionless. Two could play at this game.

I saw relief flood his eyes and he nodded, "Where though?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "I do not know, perhaps we should ask them?" I offered politely.

He frowned slightly at the way I was speaking but he nodded and entered the room once again, walking over to his friends, "guys could you please come with us? We need to talk," he said, almost sounding sad.

"What? Why?" I heard Harry ask as I entered the room.

I stood at attention, my hands behind my back, my face empty, "Because Mr. Potter, Kaiden has something he wishes to inform you of," I said, my voice void of any emotion.

Hermione frowned at my coldness and opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her, "Do you know of any place where we would not be disturbed or over heard?" I asked.

I saw Kaiden shake his head slightly out of the corner of my eye before I caught Remus nodding, "My history room, no portraits and no students or teachers," he offered.

I nodded as Kaiden spoke up, "led the way Remus," he said with a soft smile.

I stood to the side, allowing them to flood out the door before I walked out after them, bringing up the rear. Every now and then Kaiden would look back but each time I looked away from his eyes and examined the castle. We walked in silence, the sound of our shoes smacking against the stone floor our only companion. After walking through countless hallways we came to a big door, Remus stepped forward and entered quickly, gesturing for us to follow after him.

Once we were all in the room, an awkward silence fell over us. Kaiden broke it by clearing his throat and standing up.

"So, we just wanted to talk to you about, well us," he said, attempting to sound cheerful.

I shook my head, "he just wanted to talk to you about himself," I corrected bitterly.

He sent me a glare before rephrasing, "fine Natalie, _I _just wanted to talk to you about _us_" he said firmly before looking over to me, "I said that if you didn't, I would," he said grimly.

I hissed lowly at him before allowing my gaze to settle on the window and what lay beyond it. I heard Kaiden stutter for a few seconds, clearly unsure where to start. I turned back to him.

"Start with what you are Pup, then tell them what that means," I said darkly. The word 'Pup' sounding more like an insult than the nickname I had for Kaiden.

I ignored the slight hurt that bleed into his eyes before he turned to face the group, "I am a Lycan," he said, his voice wobbling, "Like a Werewolf almost, but different. Lycan's came before Werewolves and we're what most people call 'true wolves.'" He said nervously.

"How are you different?" I heard Remus ask with curiosity.

So the Werewolf knew nothing of his brother species. Idiotic.

"Well you change into a half man half wolf mix while I change into a wolf fully. Paws and all," he explained sheepishly.

Hermione nodded before turning to me, "What are you?" she asked slowly, unsure of my reaction.

I settled for answering her question with a glare causing her to quickly turn back to Kaiden. He frowned at me but continued his story.

"I lived in a small pack in Hungry, I was quite happy living with my family and the other children. I did not have the ability to change yet, Lycan's gain the ability to change on demand at roughly 16 to 18 years of age. I was only 6 at the time," he said sadly, "I was only 6 when..." he trailed off, pain flooding his eyes, making his face drown in it.

I sighed but continued his story in a low drone, "He was six years old when a clan of Lycan hunters attacked his pack, after hunting them for decades."

He gave me a look filled with gratitude and slight anger, "Yes, t—that's true," he said.

Hermione gasped audibly, "Really? How did you survive?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Dumb luck? I ran and I got away, simple as that. I ran for days until I came across a girl in her teens playing in a small field. When she saw me, half dead and badly wounded, she ran over to me and helped me to walk to a castle that lay just beyond the field of wildflowers," he said sadly.

"The occupants of the castle took Kaiden under their wing, end of story" I said bitterly.

"Who was the young girl?" Hermione asked. Nosy witch.

Kaiden sighed, "My best friend," he said before looking over to me, "Natalie" he finished.

Sirius frowned, "but how? I mean Natalie looks years younger than you, how is it that she is that much older than you?" he asked.

Kaiden looked to me as if for permission. I sighed and walked closer to the group, making myself the centre of their attention.

"Because Sirius, I am over 100 years old," I said flatly.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked it. I chose to say that Remus turns into the werewolf from the movies not the books. May I just add the Remus from the movies is the scariest werewolf I think I have ever seen!**

**Read and Review! Please!**

**-Taila**


	8. Hunters

**A/N Hey, I'm happy that I have followers, but I have one review! You have no idea how happy writers get when people comment on their story!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"That's... interesting," Remus said, breaking the silence that had fell on the room.

I snorted, "Whatever you say," I said flatly.

Kaiden gave me a disappointed look, causing me to shake my head and look away. No one spoke for a few minutes and I could hear that children shifting uncomfortably.

"I grew up with her, she was like my sister," Kaiden said quietly.

I stiffened when I caught the word_ was_ in his sentence, but I didn't let it bother me any further.

"The children are tired, they should sleep," I said softly, but still with a hint of coldness.

Kaiden opened his mouth—to argue no doubt—but Harry spoke up, "yeah, can we continue talking tomorrow?" he asked, holding back a yawn.

I knew that the question was directed at me, so I nodded quickly. They all stood up and mumbled goodnights as they stumbled out the door. I followed behind them, trailing them until I came to the hall that would lead me back to my room.

I turned with a muttered farewell, noticing that Kaiden wasn't behind me. I winced internally but shrugged outwardly nonetheless.

I reached my room, alone, and quickly walked in. Stripping quickly I hopped into the large bed, suddenly feeling a cold emptiness travel from my stomach to my heart.

Loneliness.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror with a frown. What had happened? I remembered Kaiden's word with an eerie certainty. Remembering the pain that shot through his features when I brushed him off. Remembering the fear that had seized my heart.

"I guess you really did it this time," I said to myself quietly, feeling pain in my eyes.

A familiar pricking sensation.

I raised my eyes to my own reflection and saw that my gold eyes were glassed over. I sighed remembering the day that I had found the small child. The child who I brought up, the child who became one of the most important things in my life. Kaiden.

I sighed as I pulled on a white corset with black tight fitting pants. I threw on a black jacket and my long tie up black boots. Casual day, casual outfit, I reminded myself as I ran a small comb through my thick hair. Quickly looking in the mirror I threw open my door and stalked towards the great hall.

I heard a lot of nervous chatter as I came up to the Hall. I purposefully slowed and turned around, choosing to go through the students entry way.

"Why are they here?" "Who are they?" "Is it true? Pansy's saying we have a Dark Creature in the school!"

All the students were seated at their respective houses as were the teachers. I felt my stomach tighten when I saw a group of leather clad wizards, clutching perfectly designed weapons standing in front of the teachers table talking to Albus. Hunters.

I quickly drew back out of sight. My stomach started tightening in fear and my thoughts swum frantically. I had to find Kaiden, so I leant in the Hall, to make sure he wasn't there.

He was.

I cursed under my breath at my own clumsiness; I should have kept him in my sights. Stupid, _Stupid. _I looked in, trying to gauge everyone's reaction.

Kaiden seemed very tense and uncomfortable, no surprises there. Albus seemed to be hiding his anger with a calm expression. Remus looked uncomfortable as well, along with a hint of nervousness as he kept glancing over to Kaiden and then back to his friend. Sirius stood there, his face was expressionless but his eyes were frantically searching the room.

And of course all the students were acting like it was Christmas, because Hunters are _so_ cool.

I rolled my eyes as I mentally debated how to deal with the situation. They didn't have Kaiden in chains or ropes, so maybe I can cut him out of the equation. Maybe. I leant back in and looked towards Kaiden.

He saw me and his eyes widened. He started making faces at me and gesturing with his hands subtly. I cocked my head at him, what's he trying to do? A Hunter caught the movement and followed Kaiden's eyes. I quickly ducked back into the hall, praying that I hadn't been seen.

I strained my ears and listened before darting down the hallway when I heard footsteps heading towards me. I heard the person freeze at the big door before grunting, after a few shuffles I deduced he was about to go back inside.

Oh no, you don't.

I scuffled my feet before banging my hands on the stones, making it sound like I had had an accident and fallen over. I let out a quiet curse, knowing the man was close enough to hear it. I heard another noise, one made from the back of his throat as he walked forward. I ran on light toes to the end of the hall, standing clearly in the centre so I would be the first thing he saw when he turned that corner.

When he did I saw him openly hesitate at my sudden appearance.

"Looking for someone?" I asked my voice smooth.

I saw him open and shut his mouth, looking behind him, but not displaying fear or any sign of nervousness. When he didn't answer I took one step forward and raised my eyebrows.

I saw him open his mouth so I waited for a reply, "Nothing you should concern yourself with," he said, his voice deep and gruff.

I chuckled before walked towards him with my head down. When I got close enough I raised my eyes to his and smirked when he gasped.

"Ever gone up against my kind before Hunter?" I asked darkly, watching him squirm.

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

Not good. Not good. Not good. Not good.

I repeated over and over in my head as I stood still, watching the Hunters every move carefully. I'll admit that I'm still a little peeved at her but I don't want her taken by these men. Not her. Not my Natalie.

"Were you sent by the Ministry?" Albus asked a slight warning in his tone.

The leader of the group shook his head, "No, we've been looking for her for as long as we can remember. We just got a tip off about her location is all," he said, a small accent coming through his rough voice.

I felt eyes on me and I looked up right into Natalie's pulsing gold eyes. I felt my eyes widen with fear and I tried to get her to leave. After gesturing and making faces at her for a few minutes she frowned and cocked her head at me curiously. I was about to fake slitting my throat when I saw a large bulky Hunter frowning at me before he turned to look at the entrance. Turning to look at Natalie.

I saw her head shoot out of sight before he completely turned. He frowned as he looked back to me. I tried to hide the relief in my eyes but he must have caught it because he smirked before turning and walking out of the hall.

I felt fear get a grip on my heart when he reached the door and looked out. I let out a sigh when he turned to come back in but the sigh froze in my throat when he stopped and headed out into the hall cautiously. I looked around frantically and met the eyes of Albus.

He frowned at me and I stared at the place that the Hunter had been before I turned to look at the door. Albus followed my eyes and I saw him stiffen slightly.

"I do not recall allowing you into my castle, or allowing you to interrupt our breakfast resulting in scaring my students," he said irritably.

The leader turned back to Albus, "Well, we're here now so we might as well do what we came for," he said smiling wickedly.

"And what did you come here to do?" everyone's head snapped towards the entrance of the hall where Natalie stood.

The leader didn't hide the fact that he was openly staring at her and it looked like he didn't bother too. He took a few steps forward the rest of his clan copying his movements but staying a few steps behind.

"May I ask your name?" he asked, his voice growing cocky.

Natalie just smiled back, revealing sharp teeth before she raised her eyes to his.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have worn white today.

I watched the leader of the Hunting clan step towards me but I didn't raise my eyes. He didn't need to see them just yet; he can wait like the ex-Hunter who just repainted the walls.

"May I ask your name?" he asked me, his voice sickening to my ears.

I smirked before lifting my head and looking him in the eyes. His smile dropped instantly and his grip tightened slightly on his battle sword. Huh, where's the wand?

"Natalie Keera," I said my accent coming through.

He stiffened and looked back at his group, "You don't say?" he said trying to sound casual, even though fear was rolling off him in waves.

I frowned and tilted my head, "you here for me," I said, more a statement than a question.

His jaw clenched, "you don't seem to upset 'bout that," he said, his voice taking on a hint of anger.

The corner of my mouth twitched, "you don't seem very confident about that," I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes, "12 against 1?" he said, smirking back at his group.

I shook my head, "11 against 1," I corrected, smirking as I remembered the man outside the hall. I would have to clean that before the students left.

The man frowned and turned facing his group, "Where's Johns?" he asked, almost frantically.

I smiled before gesturing over my shoulder with my thumb, "repainting the walls in the hallway, free of charge," I said before examining my nails, "lovely shade of red, my favourite," I said darkly.

His face paled and I snorted. An insult sending such a puny team to go up against me, they were sweating already!

"Perhaps there's been a mistake," he offered.

But I could sense the lie.

"Perhaps," I echoed before standing to the side and waving my hand at the door, "Hope you have a good day," I said sweetly.

"Could you show us out? We can resolve this," he said, smiling falsely.

I nodded, "only polite," I muttered as I followed them out the door.

I turned back to face the room as they slowly walked down the hall behind me. Kaiden's eyes were frantic along with Sirius' and Remus'. I smiled brightly at the occupants of the room, trying to ease the fear that was heavy in the air.

"Have a nice breakfast," I said loudly before pulling on the heavy doors and slamming them shut.

I turned and followed the group of murderers down the halls. I knew what this would come to and while I knew I was a good fighter, I wasn't cocky. I knew this may have a bad outcome. There was no way I could stop a few injuries but I would have to be careful to avoid a more permanent outcome.

"Natalie, may I ask why you are at a school?" the leader asked me, watching my movements carefully.

"Protection," I said simply, "after the attacks so near the castle Albus became a bit worried," I said briefly, trying to keep them all in my sights at the same time.

He nodded and we fell into a tension filled silence. I listened intently and watched their movements, checking for tensing muscles or any sign of an impending attack.

"What is your name?" I asked the leader, giving him a quick glance.

He gave me a small smile as we exited the large building, slowly walking towards the large enchanted gates, "I do not think I shall tell you," he said, sounding almost sad.

I didn't answer as the gates opened and we left the school grounds, "you are not going to question my decision?" he asked me, shocked.

I shook my head, "I already know the answer," I said before swinging my fist at the side of his face, snapping his neck.

I looked at the rest of the clan, "10 against 1," I said with a smirk.

I saw fear light up the eyes of a few of my Hunters before one let out a loud war cry and charged. I readied myself for the long fight.

* * *

**Cliffy! But you still love me right? Right? Please review, I only have one, and this is chapter 8! Anyway I will update soon, I can't stand cliff-hangers myself and I'm dying to write the rest of this fight.**

**-Taila**


	9. That didn't hurt

**A/N is no reviews a good thing?**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

"Have a nice breakfast," she said, her eyes quickly meeting mine before the doors slammed.

A silence fell over the room, as all eyes remained on the door and we heard their footsteps travel down the long halls. Everyone was tensed as if waiting for the tell-tale cries of a fight or a scuffle. But it remained silent.

And then came the slight panic.

Children started to freak out, looking to their friends in fear and panic. Dumbledore continued to watch the door, worry evident in his eyes before almost snapping out of it and raising his hands.

"Quiet!" he yelled, his voice amplified by unseen magic.

My heart was beating in my chest and I was sure that the room could hear it. Natalie could fight most definitely but they were _Hunters. _Enchanted armour and weapons along with top fighting skills.

If she dies I'm going to kill her.

The students had fallen silent by now and were watching the Headmaster as he lowered his arms slowly, "I understand your...excitement students but do not go too far. Sit and eat. School will proceed as normal" he said dismissively before walking over to Remus, Sirius and I.

He looked to me, "She will be alright?" he said.

I understood the comfort but my ears heard it as a question. One I couldn't answer.

Sirius spoke up, "We should go help her," he said desperately.

I looked to him curiously. I did not know he cared for her so much, it doesn't really show. But perhaps he is like Natalie herself, hiding it until she wants it to be seen. Huh.

Dumbledore was shaking his head, "No Sirius, she will be fine," he said before gesturing to the untouched food on our plates, "eat, you'll feel better."

I watched him walk off before looking at the others. Remus had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly and Sirius was looking at the door as if he wanted to make a desperate leap for it. I placed a hand on his arm and gestured for us to sit down.

He hesitated but with a small nod, he sat down. I picked up my fork gingerly and slowly ate my eyes on the door the entire time.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

Okay, now I was getting a bit angry.

Well more so than before at least. They just didn't know when to give up, I mean really? I watched as one attempted to place his shoulder back in his socket before dodging a particularly nasty blow a big guy threw.

I take what I said before back. They may be a small team but they weren't a_ small_ team. They must be on some form of body enhancers, one way or another. A few were a bit skinny but they were staying back holding their wands at the ready.

Every time I was in the position for a killer blow they'd jinx me. Painfully too. So I was sporting a few minor cuts on my arms as my jacket had been lost a few minutes ago. But unlike them, I could go all day.

I could already see the effects dawning on them. Their reactions were slower and more spaced apart. Oh please only, what, half an hour of fighting and you're already tired? Poor child.

I pulled one into a headlock and pulled tight, snapping his neck. With the death of one of their own, they all froze and watched as I stood up straighter and wiped a small cut on my cheekbone. I met eyes with another one. They were stupid coming at me one by one, you would think they would try and over-whelm me but no.

One by one it was.

Didn't matter to me, I was slowly making the odds even.

Seven against one.

Getting better and better as time goes by. Most of the hard hitters I had taken out, but it was the matter of getting close enough to give a finishing blow. The team was skittish and every time I got too close the wand bearers would jinx me, allowing the others to get back to a safe distance.

Fine. Time for cheating.

I closed my eyes and drew the power from my centre, feeling it course through me. I smiled at the feeling before opening my eyes and leaning into a fighting stance. I felt my palms grow warm and I smirked at the familiar feeling before allowing two balls of flame to appear, one in each hand.

They looked at my hands before raising their eyes to mine. Smirking, I turned in a full circle before placing my hands together and projecting the fire out at the wand bearers. I tuned out their screams and the smell of burning flesh and focused solely on the power leaving my fingertips. After a few minutes I pulled back.

Four against one.

The last four looked dazed before they snapped back and faced me with angered faces. I think I made them angry. Huh, too bad so sad. One of them—the biggest—walked back, obviously staying out of the fight as the other three rushed me. Two were carrying axes while one carried a short sword.

Muggle weapons.

I knew better than to underestimate them. They were enchanted to make the user powerful or to give them unlimited strength. Something I couldn't afford for any of them to have. I couldn't perform any more magic as I felt it leave me and it would take more strength than I possessed at the moment to get it back.

One swung wide and I leant back to avoid it before another kicked up, hitting me square in the chest. The breath went out of my lungs and I felt winded as the last one brought his axe up cutting a path from my left shoulder up to my eyebrow. I let out a small hiss as I flew back away from them.

I felt the cut, it started deep on my shoulder before becoming thin and small as it reached my face. Lucky. I let out a breath before bracing for the next charge. They ran at me, yelling loudly. I growled deep in my throat before punching the first one in the stomach and grabbing his short sword. I spun and elbowed him before bringing my arm back and pushing the small weapon clean through his chest.

He fell to the ground with a low thud.

That didn't stop the other two as the continued to charge. Sparing no time to mourn their fallen team mate. The one that had cut me swung again causing me to drop low to the floor. I brought both my fists up, hitting him where it hurt. He let out a strangled yelp before the other pushed him aside and punched me square in the face.

My head snapped back and I winced at the pain before pulling back my fist and returning the gesture. I knocked his axe away and he pulled out a small dagger from his boot. We circled for a few seconds; I didn't notice that I was moving closer and closer to the one I had punched before. Suddenly my opponent stopped and smirked. I frowned but not before I felt a searing pain in my right thigh.

I looked down at the small jewelled dagger sticking out of my leg before looking to the man who had impaled it in my leg. He swallowed as I pulled out the dagger before jamming it into his neck.

I didn't even hear him hit the ground.

I faced of the last one and saw him raise his dagger menacingly. I raised my eyebrows at him before turning and pulling the one from his friend's throat and assuming the same position. He let out a strangled cry before rushing at me. I tightened my grip on the dagger.

He soon joined his comrades on the bloodied ground.

Almost as soon as his body hit the ground, I heard a loud grunt and thud. I turned my attention to the giant of a man, the only living member left. I looked at the huge hammer he carried before taking a deep breath.

This would be fun.

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

I saw Dumbledore walk over to me once again. When he stopped in front of me I raised my eyebrows.

"Should I get Mr. Filch to clean up our hallway?" he asked.

I chuckled before nodding, "Don't worry, she's not messy,"

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

Damn, I was messy.

I looked down at my once white corset before looking up at the remaining member. He grunted again and banged his hand against his hammer, causing a metallic noise to echo through the area.

I sighed, "Stop grunting and swing the bloody thing," I said

He roared as he swung it, hitting my hip, causing me to go flying back into the fence. I had used the last tiny bit of my magic and stopped any severe breaking. Ain't going to stop the bruising though.

"That's gonna leave a mark,' I muttered as I stood up, now in the school grounds.

He ran at me—don't ask me how; I'm still surprised his legs could hold him up—swinging his hammer wildly. I bit my tongue as I dodged his multiple hits desperately. They were all close calls, much too close for my liking as well. I had just dodged a large hit when I felt the hammer hit my shoulder with full force. This time I didn't have my magic to protect me and I felt a horrible pain as I felt my shoulder snap.

I bit my lip to stop the scream. I gripped my shoulder tightly as the pain coursed through my arm and upper body. I looked up and saw the giant man smirking. Oh I will kill that man!

I dropped my arm and glared at him before making my face an expressionless mask. He growled waiting for me to react but I didn't. He seemed to only get angrier at my reaction. Well lack of.

He swung the hammer again but it went wide, missing me by a mile. I didn't flinch. He took a few steps forward and roared in my face. I didn't flinch. His face screwed up as if he had eaten a lemon before he scoffed and raised his hammer, ready to deliver a bone shattering blow.

He brought his hand down and I caught it swiftly. He gave me a shocked look before I punched his face. He fell to his knees, shocked by the force of my blow. I didn't give him time to recover I delivered kick after kick, punch after punch, holding back none of my strength. I didn't stop until the man beneath my hand was unrecognizable.

I leaned back and ran a bloodied hand through my hair. I did not want to get up and I didn't know if my body could handle it. _Get up, please get up_ I told myself. My adrenaline was slowly wearing off, making the pain all the more noticeable. My thigh and shoulder were most dominate, a burning pain that did not back down. My face was sore and so was my ribs, _may have cracked a few,_ I thought as I attempted to stand up.

"Come on Natalie," I said to myself as I struggled to my feet.

I looked over and kept my gaze on the large Castle in front of me. The pain would flare up with every step I took but I focused on the school in front of me. The school with the fully functioning hospital wing.

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

I shifted in my seat, "it's been awhile," I said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded vaguely, "I suppose it has yes,"

All the students were still in their seats, savouring the last ten minutes before they would have to leave. Hoping to get a glimpse of some more action before class, I suppose. They were all talking loudly and excitably as they slowly ate, drawing breakfast out.

I looked over and caught Remus' sad eyes, as if he had given up already while Sirius' eyes hadn't left the door to the great hall. I looked back at my near-full dish with worried eyes. She should have been back by now, she should of. I winced as I heard her name mentioned somewhere in the hall, but didn't raise my eyes to find the culprit.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

On a scale from one to ten this pain was an eleven. I could do this, the castle doors were in my reach and I let out a small yell as I pushed them open. I didn't have far to go now, only a few dozen feet. And a lot of stairs, damn it.

I can do this.

I walked to the beginning of the massive amount of stairs I had to climb. I looked up, shocked at the sheer amount of them.

I can do this.

I raised my leg and started to climb, biting my lip against the pain of using my right leg. Remind me why I took the job Albus offered again?

I can... do this.

My vision was starting to get a bit hazy as I reached the midway point. I searched my brain for the reason I was feeling dizzy and I came up with blood loss. One look down at my thigh confirmed that.

I will do this.

I will never wear white again. I smiled painfully at the idea of getting to burn this corset. I did like it but that was before I got it soaked in Hunter blood.

Bloody hurry up already.

I reached the top and stopped to catch my breath. I saw the door a few dozen feet ahead of me and fought to stay on my feet. Come on, it can't be that hard, I had done so well so far. It was just a little further. Just a little further.

I reached the door and leant on it for a moment. I could barely stand on my feet, as I tried to control the dizzy spells that were washing over me. I could hold on until Kaiden found me, come on I had to be strong enough for that.

I had to be.

I pushed myself off the door before putting all I had left into pushing the heavy oak doors open.

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

My head shot up as the doors creaked opened.

I felt the gasp rip its way out of my throat and heard gasps throughout the hall. I looked onto the figure covered in red. The persons shoulder hung at a bad angle and they favoured their left leg. They looked familiar...

"Natalie!" I yelled as I stumbled to my feet.

She raised her head and we all looked on in shock. She smiled—very weakly—as she attempted to take a step forward. Albus stood up.

"I guess you have dealt with our guests," he said hesitantly. I guess he didn't really want the students to see this. I didn't at least.

Natalie let out a strangled laugh, "Albus," she started to say, her voice weak and tried.

"Please," she said taking a stumbling step forward, "tell me you have a functioning Hospital Wing,"

She got that out before she fell to her knees and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

* * *

**All done, I suck at fights I'm so sorry, but I hope you can see how I wanted it to turn out.**

**-Taila**


	10. Waking Up

**A/N I hope you liked the last chapter, I suck at writing fights... get ready for some Sirius and Natalie bonding ;)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

I watched as she fell to the ground, an expression of severe pain plastered on her delicate face. Silence fell over the hall before I rushed forward, Sirius at my side. We reached her at the same time and Albus stood up from his seat.

"Madam Pomfrey, could you please escort Ms Keera to the hospital wing," he said gently.

An older woman quickly stood up from the table and hurried towards us, ushering us out the door as we carried Natalie in our arms. Sirius turned to me with a worried expression,

"She's not moving," he said in a small voice.

I just nodded as I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to run alongside him while stealing glances down at my best friend. He was right, she wasn't moving and with our running I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"She'll be fine," I said quietly and out of breath as we followed the nurse.

Sirius didn't have time to answer since we had arrived at our destination. Madam Pomfrey ushered us in and gestured for us to place Natalie on a small, white bed. We placed her down and took a few steps back so she could get to work. I winced, almost as soon as we had put her down, her blood started to stain the sheets turning the pure white into the colour you only see in your nightmares.

I almost didn't hear Dumbledore come in behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaiden, I need you, Sirius and Remus to... help with the Hunters. I can ask the children to stay here with her." He said gently as he looked to Natalie.

Sirius nodded reluctantly, and walked out the door slowly. I looked at Natalie one more time before following him out the door.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I smiled nervously at Harry and Ron while trying to get the picture of Natalie out of my head. She didn't look good, there was so much red...

"Harry," a small voice called out.

We all turned and saw Sirius coming towards us with a grave expression on his face. Harry looked heart-broken at seeing his Godfather so upset. Which then in turn made Ron and I upset.

"Dumbledore has given you, Ron and Hermione the day off class so you can stay with Natalie while Remus, Kaiden and I deal with the Hunters, okay?" he said quietly looking us over.

Harry nodded, "of course Sirius," he said with a smile.

Kaiden came up behind Sirius and looked down at me, "I think it's time I be a bit truthful with you Hermione," he said sadly, "the reason I looked so confused and happy sometimes is because she treats you like she use to treat me, maybe even better," he admitted softly.

I gasped quietly, "I don't understand?"

He chuckled quietly, "she's treating you like her own," he explained, I started to understand, "she is treating you with extra care, have you noticed?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "we all have I think," he said beaming at me.

I poked my tongue out at him as Ron spoke up, "wait so she likes Hermione but not me or Harry?" he said, his voice sounding whiny.

Kaiden frowned, "no she likes you two as well, but she is taking a liking to Hermione, so I think it will be best if she's there when Natalie wakes up," he explained better.

I nodded before smiling, "well I like her as well so I'm happy to wait with her all day," I said happily.

And I was. I liked her class and sense of humour and her clothes. She may have been a bit distant but she was getting warmer towards us and she seemed quite soft and warm once you got to know her a bit more. And she had a nice smile, a warm fond smile.

I saw Sirius and Kaiden meet up with Remus a little bit down the hall before I turned and ran after Harry and Ron who had started towards the Hospital wing. I didn't notice I was so deep in thought, I do that so often.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

It still hurt a little mind you so I don't think the nurse had fully healed me yet. At least not all the way, I'm surprised she had even gotten this far. Normally my body refused any foreign magic or medical herbs and potions, but knowing Dumbledore he would of already mentioned that and found a way around it.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt like lead. I groaned loudly but my voice sounded off, like a scratched record. I must have gotten someone's attention though because I felt a small pressure by my head and a small hand in my own. Someone was leaning by my head and someone else had taken my hand in their own. Okay not so bad, it just depends on who it was.

After an internal struggle—which I won—I finally managed to open my eyes slightly. The bright light was blinding and I growled at the sudden pain. I heard mumbling before loud banging echoed in my head and the light stopped shining in my eyes.

I managed to open them again but it took a lot of effort, and surprisingly it _hurt_. I small whimper escaped my throat when I tried to sit up so I could evaluate my situation and surroundings easier.

"Hey, hey please be careful, because if you hurt yourself Kaiden will kill us," a familiar voice said.

My eyesight became clear and I found myself looking into the blue-green eyes of one Harry Potter. I chuckled a little at his comment before pain coursed through my ribs, stopping the laugh in my throat.

"I thought magic healed, you know quickly," I remarked, my voice sounding strange.

Hermione winced, "we over-heard Dumbledore saying something about your magic stopping _our_ magic from healing you as quick as it could," she explained quickly.

I smiled at her softly, "yeah I guessed, but I was hoping that Dumbledore might have found a way around it," I said, the smile still on my face.

She beamed back looking down at our joined hands; I followed her gaze but made no move to take back my hand. If anyone asked, I'm just going to say that I didn't have the strength to move my arm. Good enough excuse for now but I had a feeling no one was going to bring this up any time soon.

"Kaiden's outside, dealing with the Hunters," Harry said gently as he watched Ron walk off towards a door at the end of the large wing.

I scoffed, "none left," I said managing to sound almost smug even though my voice was breaking with every word.

Harry smiled, "I think they know that, it's just they're dealing with what's left," he said with a tense smile.

I watched him curiously to see how he would handle the fact that I had killed 12 people today. I looked over to Hermione but she was examining my nails curiously before her gaze went to my hair.

"Hermione?" I asked softly, attempting to squeeze her hand.

She looked startled before blushing, "sorry but I really like the colour you painted your nails, what's it called?" she asked me while closely examining my hands.

I managed a small laugh, "it's called golden peach," I said softly.

She smiled and continued looking at my hands, "Maybe I can do yours later?" I offered to the silent girl.

She looked up shocked before she nodded and smiled hesitantly. Harry spluttered causing us to both look at him confused.

"What about me?" he asked.

I laugh loudly, causing pain to shoot through my chest making my laugh end in a gasp. Harry looked so concerned and guilty that I had to suppress another laugh.

"It was totally worth it," I confessed, hoping it made him feel better.

His guilty look faded a little and he rolled his eyes at me before coming closer to my head and looking closely at the cut that ran diagonally across my face. I sat still as he looked but my eyes flickered to the door when Ron came through with a small, greying woman.

"Oh she's awake already?" she started rambling slightly, "we're in for a long night, all the severe damage you took to your leg and shoulder and not to mention a few burns and minor cuts. I don't like the look of this one dear," she said gesturing to the one that ran from my shoulder to my eyebrow.

I looked down at my body, I was still wearing my clothes but they were covering a few of the burns and the cuts and I could tell that they hadn't cleaned them as well as they could because they felt tighter and more noticeable than the others. The older woman noticed my gaze and sighed.

"Yes well I wish you were in something less restricting, I can't clean half of your wounds at the moment. I didn't want to remove your clothes," she admitted before turning to something on the table beside the bed I was in.

I shifted feeling any showing skin sticking to the thin bed spread and after a quick examination I found the white material was soaked through with blood. My blood. Harry and the others saw where I was looking and they winced.

"Delightful," I muttered under my breath.

The nurse tuttered, "When that friend of yours gets back, you better have him go fetch you some sleeping wear. I suggest either a nightgown or some shorts and a sleeveless shirt otherwise I won't be able to get to half of your wounds alright?" she asked before handing me a glass of thick liquid.

I made a face at the black liquid before turning to her with puppy dog eyes, silently begging her not to make me drink it. She gave me a stern look before turning on her heel and walking off to the office at the end of the hall.

I went to put the drink down on the table beside me but Hermione started glaring at me like a disappointed parent. She looked kind of scary actually. I pouted but brought the glass to my lips anyway, gulping the cold liquid down quickly.

"Yuck," I cried when I had finished the tall glass.

It had tasted vile, like someone decided to bottle slime with a hint of mud. Never again if I had anything to say in the matter, but if Hermione had anything to say, I guess I'll be drinking that stuff often. I sighed and placed the cup on the table next to me before relaxing more into my bed. At least the bed was comfortable, the ones at home weren't. Stone slabs covered in dried blood, smelling of decay and rot.

Back to the nice smelling present.

"Natalie?" Hermione asked.

I turned to face her again, a blank look on my face, "Hermione?"

She just smiled at me and shook her head looking out the window behind me. I blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and looking to the other two children who were at my bedside. Ron was standing there awkwardly looking at the ground and Harry was reading the bottle that I had just drunk from.

I had a suspicion that they didn't actually _want_ to be here.

"You don't have to stand there, if it's a waste of your time," I snapped.

Ron's head snapped up, "Dumbledore gave us the day of classes so we could stay with you until Kaiden got back," he explained before staring down at the ground again.

Ah, now I understand.

"Well, you don't have too and you are not using me to get out of class. You can leave." I said coolly, my voice portraying no emotion.

Ron practically ran out the door while Harry slowly straightened up, "If you want us to leave," he said hesitantly before following Ron out the door.

Hermione didn't leave, just continued holding my hand and staring out the window.

* * *

**I think that Natalie's mothering instinct would come in when Hermione gets involved. I don't know why but I thought that would be cute, if you don't like it PM me or tell me with a review kay?**

**This was just a little filler chapter. I'm focusing on my other story at the moment so the chapters I write for my other stories will be more explaining then actual action.**

**-Taila**


	11. Bedridden

**A/N I've made a lot of decisions about this story recently. I've been having a Harry Potter marathon with my brother and I have decided to write a sequel to this one. I don't know how much longer for this story we've got but I'll explain it all during the last chapter. **

**I don't expect this story to be very long, almost like a flashback. But not a flashback... I think I'll just shut up and write the chapter huh?**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I watched Hermione curiously, the boys had left an hour ago but she still sat there contently, playing with my nails or hair while looking out the window. I wonder what she what she was thinking about.

"Hermione?" I asked the silent girl.

Her head snapped to mine quickly and she smiled hesitantly, "Yeah?"

I looked at the dark bags under her eyes, "how are you feeling?" I asked her, glancing at her tired, young face.

She sighed before looking down at my hand again, "a bit tired," she admitted quietly.

I shook our connected hands, "how do you think I feel? Hmm?" I asked her sarcastically, rolling my eyes playfully.

She gave me a smile for my efforts before her gaze went back out the window, "how come sometimes you're hot but then you can become so cold?" she asked me, her voice barely audible.

I tensed slightly as I took my hands back and rested it on my stomach, "I don't—" I started to say but the look on Hermione's face stopped the lie in my throat.

She looked at me, her eyes full of hope, hoping I would give her a truthful answer, "it was the way I was brought up," I said dismissively, looking away from her.

"You were brought up to be temperamental?" she asked, a slight touch of anger lacing her voice.

My head snapped to hers, "I was brought up to be cautious," I hissed. You can't ask for the truth then deny it when you were given it.

She deflated before nodding timidly, "oh, I—I didn't know," she said hesitantly.

I rested my head back against my pillow as she leant back a little in her chair, "Natalie can I ask you something?" she asked me as she straightened out her school blouse.

I furrowed my brows at her before nodding slowly, "you may," I allowed.

She cocked her head as she bit her lip, searching for the right words, "I was in the library the other day and I came across a race of people called—"

The door slammed open and a tired looking Kaiden came storming in. I looked over to Hermione and jerked my head towards the door, indicating that this might be the best time for her to leave. Her eyes widened as she took in Kaiden's blazing eyes and she nodded quickly before jumping to her feet and running out of the room.

"Kaiden," I said uncertainly.

He looked at me and his eyes softened slightly, "Hey Nat, how are you?" he asked me as he came over to my bedside.

I smiled; at least he wasn't angry at me, "What's got your tail in a knot?" I asked him, "fleas again?" I said as a joke.

He gave me a strained smile, "Those Hunters Natalie... they were Death eaters," he explained.

My eyes widened and I scowled, "why do they bother? He is not coming back," I snarled.

Kaiden nodded, "I know Nat, but they think he is," he said anxiously.

I looked over to him, concern showing in my features, "Kaiden?" I asked.

He looked up, "Albus is worried," he said slowly, "he thinks...he thinks he _is_ coming back," he told me.

My head snapped up and I felt the wounds on my neck rip open again, "how? How would that even be possible?"

Kaiden stood up with a deep growl, "I don't know Nat," he yelled, "its not possible, he died the day he killed the Potters"

I tried to sit up and only succeeded in causing myself an intense amount of pain. I whimpered and fell back to the bed, biting my lip in pain.

"Natalie, hey you're alright," he soothed as he rubbed my hand affectionately.

I smiled at him reassuringly, "the doctor lady asked if you could get me something like shorts and a shirt," I asked him as he inspected my neck.

He nodded and stood back, "I'll go now, I'll be back soon I promise," he said before rushing out the door.

I leant back against the pillow, closing my eyes briefly. I heard footsteps and I quickly opened my eyes before the person got in attacking range. A grim looking Albus stood a few feet away from me, looking outside.

"Times have changed Natalie," he said calmly looking around the Hospital wing.

I chuckled darkly, "you don't say," I retorted.

He continued on as if he hadn't heard me, "people change as well," he said turning to face me with a pointed look.

I frowned, "I don't need you telling me what I've been telling myself all year Albus," I said sadly my eyes coming to rest on the white pristine ceiling.

He shook his head, "when I first meet you all those years ago, you were so full of life, happy to be given a chance at living," he started to say.

I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat, "Albus, don't"

"But then 3 months ago when I saw you again, something had changed. The light in your eyes had died and you smile became cold." He said sadly, "I never thought that the young girl with gold eyes would become what had stood in front of my desk in early July and now lies before me." He finished.

"People change," I whispered.

"And you are living proof," he said trying to met my eyes.

I looked to him and smirked, "so is Tom Riddle," I said, the truth ringing in my words.

Sadness flashed in Dumbledore's eyes as he nodded slightly, agreeing with my words. He looked away and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"They will try again, you know," I told him as I stared at the ceiling

He sighed, "I know Natalie, and next time they will try harder," he said dejectedly.

I swallowed, "and their methods will become more lethal," I said quietly.

Dumbledore turned to me with a weird emotion in his eyes, "and this one wasn't?" he asked me.

I scoffed, "this one was only meant to harm me, I'm more worried about the children," I admitted as I frowned at the ceiling.

"We all are Natalie," he said, consoling me.

I shook my head, "they'll be thinking fast, we won't have much time," I told him.

He nodded, "I know, I wouldn't be surprised if plan B was already in the works," he said with a small smile.

I smiled back before meeting his eyes, "I give it week," I challenged.

He snorted, "You should not be betting, this is serious," he scolded me.

I raised my eyebrows at him, he sighed, "three days," he said back.

I smiled and leant back, my body started to ache again. I shifted uncomfortably and held back a whimper. Dumbledore turned to me with worry written on his aged and gentle face.

"How long do you think it'll take you to heal?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "hopefully no longer than three days," I said with a cheeky smile.

He looked at me over the rim of his glasses, "hopefully," he echoed.

I sighed, "I don't know Albus, I don't go fighting Hunters every other day," I told him.

He smiled and nodded turning to the door as it opened. Kaiden came in holding a white tank top with deep grey cotton shorts.

"I thought that the only things you owned were corsets and tight pants," he said playfully.

My face dead-panned, "ha ha very funny," I said as I reached out a hand impatiently.

He smirked as he placed the clothes in my out stretched hand. I tried to sit up but groaned as my movements sent my body into a burning fury. Kaiden quickly came over to me and placed an hand on my back and helped me to sit up. He winced every time I showed any sign of pain but he pushed on anyone.

"I'll go get Poppy," Albus said as he slowly walked over to the door.

I breathed deeply and looked over to Kaiden, "I didn't leave too much of a mess for you did I?" I asked.

He chuckled, "a few burnt corpses, one giant man crushed and the others either sporting stab wounds or broken necks," he said, his tone screaming pride.

I smiled tiredly, "I killed them Kaiden, don't sound so damn proud," I scolded.

He scoffed, "maybe but they _were _bad people," he countered.

I nodded as Albus came in with the nurse; at least I now had a name for the strict nurse. Albus gestured to me and Poppy's face lit up when she say the clothes bundled in my arms.

"Okay boys, out you go, you can visit her later," she said as she practically kicked them out of the door.

She turned back to me when the door closed and gave me apologetic look, "this will probably hurt," she said.

I moaned.

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

"Think she'll get better?" Hermione asked me as we walked towards the great hall for supper.

I nodded, "she's fine," I reassured the bushy haired girl, "she's too damn stubborn to die," I told her.

I heard Harry and Sirius chuckle from behind me, "Sounds about right," I heard Harry whispered from me.

I smiled at him as we split up, the kids heading for the Gryffindor table and Sirius, Remus and I heading to the head table.

"How long do you think it'll take her to heal?" Remus asked me curiously.

I shrugged, "when we were younger, if she injured herself she would always heal faster than me," I explained, "but I fear that what Madam Pomfrey is doing may be doing more harm than good," I said, my brow furrowing in thought.

Sirius frowned, "huh?" he said.

I chuckled at his childish way of asking me to dumb it down, "she'll heal herself, much quicker than you would but if someone is covering her in potions and herbs, her body will be fighting off the magical properties instead of healing itself like it should be," I told him as I waited for the food to appear on the table.

Remus nodded, "perhaps you should tell Albus this?" he offered.

I realized what he was saying but when I turned to Albus he was already nodding and leaning over to talk to Poppy. She frowned but nodded slowly nonetheless. I watched her a few more seconds, ignoring the food when it magically appeared on the table.

She was quickly putting together a plate and eating it hurriedly. I shrugged and started to pile food on my own plate. I saw Sirius stand up from the corner of my eye and walk over to Dumbledore but I focused on filling my stomach. I hadn't eaten at breakfast or at lunch and it was starting to catch up with me.

Sirius came back over to our table and picked up the empty plate from where Natalie normally sat. I sent him a confused look.

"Dumbledore recommended I bring her something to eat, help her body speed up the healing process," he told me as he piled the plate high.

I smiled at him and let him continue, "she loves chicken, it's her favorite," I told him as he put food onto the golden plate.

He gave me a childish smile as he picked up a generous portion of chicken and placed it neatly on the table. He conjured up a metal tray and placed the plate on it before turning and grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice and placing it on it as well.

"Don't forget the dessert, she'll kill you," I warned him, pointing my fork at him as I told him.

He laughed loudly before conjuring up another silver tray and placing his own plate on it, "going to be joining her?" I asked him curiously.

He gave me a timid look, "if you don't mind," he said nervously.

I raised my eyebrows at his reaction to the question before I nodded quickly, "she'll love the company," I told him.

He smiled before picking up the trays and walking off, "hey you're forgetting something?" I shouted after him.

He turned back to me and smiled, "I'll get the dessert on the way," he yelled back to me causing me to chuckle as he walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**So that's setting us up for a nice Sirius/Natalie next chapter :)**

**-Taila**


	12. Sense of Dread

**A/N Hope you like it**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I sighed as I leant back against my pillow, bored out of my mind. I hated being alone, most times I relished in my alone time... but today. It brought forth a sense of dread. A sense of dread I had being feeling for a year now, but I couldn't place it.

Something was off.

I opened my mouth to let out a loud, bored sigh but the door slammed causing me to jump slightly. I looked up to see a dark headed person enter the room with two silver trays balancing in his hands. Each one was filled to the brim with food and drink.

"Sirius?" I questioned.

His grey eyes met mine and he gave me a hesitant smile, "evening," he greeted me as he juggled the trays.

I tried to get up and help him but he gave me a look which screamed _move and you die_. I chuckled slightly leaning back against my pillow and watching him place one tray down on the table beside me. He gestured for me to sit up more before placing the tray on my lap.

"Dig in," he said before pulling a chair forward and taking a seat.

He propped his feet up on the cot I was in before placing his own tray on his outstretched legs. I looked down at my tray, my stomach doing a few flips at the thought of eating. I looked up, Sirius' hopeful eyes met mine and I sighed before picking up my goblet, and taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

It tasted much better than the potions _Poppy_ was shoving down my throat. I placed it down on the table beside my bed before looking down at the plate and pursing my lips. My favourite foods were piled high, so I had enough options available.

"Natalie? You alright?" Sirius asked, cocking his head at me curiously.

I nodded before picking up my fork and digging into some shredded chicken. My stomach complained at the sudden onslaught of solid food but when nothing came back up, I continued eating. After a few minutes my plate was almost empty.

"Where do you put it all?" Sirius asked me laughing.

I shrugged, before forking some potatoes in my mouth. He watched me eat for a few seconds; his eyes alight with amusement before he shook his head and started to eat again. We ate in silence for ten minutes before I gave him a thankful smile.

He smiled back, "something you want to say?" he asked me.

I gave him a glare, "not particularly," I said back evenly.

He smiled before looking down at my empty plate, his eyes widened, "oh hell, I forgot the dessert," he muttered before grabbing my empty tray and his own before hurrying out of the room.

I watched him go before leaning back. I clutched my stomach, starting to regret eating so much when my body was focusing on other things. I winced and let out a small gasp before looking around desperately for a bucket or pail. I spotted one under the bed next to me and pushed the blankets off, causing my muscles to flare in pain.

I tumbled out of the bed grabbing the bucket just in time to empty my stomach. My stomach clenched painfully as I leant back. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the bed I had found the bucket under. My body was yelling at me for moving and was screaming in pain.

I took a deep breath before wiping my mouth and shaking my head. I didn't get up though; I knew my stomach was done quite yet, so I didn't dare move. My mouth tasted horrible and my throat burned from the acidity.

"Natalie?" I heard someone call as the door opened again.

Sirius came over, placing the trays on the floor before running over and kneeling beside me. He gave me a concerned look before rubbing my back comfortably. For once I didn't push him away and leant into him. He looked shocked for a second before he adjusted himself so I could lean into him completely.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked me quietly.

I shrugged, "my body is diverting resources to heal and fight of the potions... not to help me digest food," I said with a weak chuckle.

He frowned, "so you're not going to eat until you're better?" he said.

I nodded, "don't worry, I'll be better sooner than you think," I reassured him, looking into his grey eyes.

He just smiled softly before getting more comfortable, leaning against the table beside my bed. I waited until he was finished moving before moving as well and leaning back against him. I hated to admit it but I was comfortable with him. And he was warm and soft... and smelt nice. I closed my eyes as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me tighter.

I wasn't one for physical contact but I was too tired and sore to complain much. And I was too comfortable. But I'm not going to dive into that, I'll just relax and then I can get back up and go back to bed.

Just a few minutes...

* * *

"You may want to wake up," I heard a voice whisper.

I groaned as I shifted, nuzzling into the warmth more. When I heard a sharp intake of breath I decided to open my eyes. Wide grey eyes were staring down at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly before wobbling to my feet.

I gasped at the pain of standing on my sore leg and putting pressure on my sore body but I didn't make a move to sit down again.

"How long was I out for?" I asked Sirius as he stood up and dusted himself off.

He shrugged, "round ten minutes," he said dismissively.

I nodded, "sorry," I apologized, uncomfortable.

He gave me a smile, "it's fine, you looked exhausted," he said gently.

He looked down at my bed, "you might want to get back in before Poppy or Kaiden gets back," he warned me.

I waved a hand, dismissing his worry. I turned and started limping towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, sounding like a scolding parent.

I turned back to him with a small smirk, "I'm hungry," I said before opening the door and walking out.

A few seconds later the door opened again and quick footsteps approached me, "don't you think you should stay in bed," he asked me softly.

I scoffed, "I have a bed and no, I'm hungry," I pressed.

He sighed, "Kaiden's going to kill both of us," he muttered, rubbing his face.

I shrugged, "not my problem," I said, putting up my walls again.

I had trusted this man enough to sleep in his presence. Worse yet, wrapped up in his arms. Not sexually but still trusting. I couldn't let my guard down again, only problem was the attractive grey eyed man kept worming his way in. I ignored the fact that he registered as attractive in my head and instead focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

I reached the great hall doors and saw the room was only half fill. I smiled as I walked in, not caring about my state or attire. I was hungry, and keeping my stomach full was more important than keeping my hair under control.

As I walked I passed a bushy head. I smiled and stopped sliding into the free space next to her. She looked shock for a minute before sighing and shaking her head.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she scolded.

I turned to look at Hermione innocently, "why not?" I asked her stealing an apple from the dessert dish in front of me.

She just sighed again, louder this time before going back to the book she was reading. I smiled and chewed the apple in my hand slowly, making sure not to rush the eating process. The hall had gone silent for a moment when I entered but was slowly starting to buzz once again. But when a chair scraped across the stone floor noisily, the sound seemed to die down again.

I heard footsteps, they weren't obnoxiously loud like most of the students and teachers but softer and more stealthy. Kaiden.

"Natalie," a voice growled from behind me.

I looked up, cocking my head in confusion, "Yes Satan?" I asked.

I turned completely, seeing Kaiden, "Oh Kaiden, sorry I thought you were somebody else," I said sarcastically.

I heard some laughs from the students but all the teachers seemed to appreciate it, their table emitting loud laughter. Kaiden glared down at me but amusement was dancing in his eyes, while the corners of his lips twitched. He sighed and dropped his previously crossed arms to his side.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked sitting next to me.

I shrugged, "I was hungry," I said definitely.

He looked confused, "Sirius brought you a whole plate of food, I saw him trying to balance it," he joked.

I smiled sweetly, "oh I ate that but then my body decided that it didn't want it," I hinted at him.

He frowned before his eyes widened in realization and he mumbled something that sound like an apology. He looked over to me, his face tired, he seemed to have gained a few years in those few seconds.

I felt sorry for him; he was exhausted worrying about me. I gave him a soft smile, trying to make him feel better.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a smile while rubbing my back.

"Perfectly fine actually," I lied smoothly.

He looked in my eyes, trying to tell if I was lying. I kept my gaze as open as I could, showing no pain or dishonesty. After awhile he grunted and nodding, showing he believed the little white lie. When he stood up and walked over to Sirius, I let out my breath and placed the apple down on the table, wiping my hands on my shorts.

"It still hurts doesn't it?" Hermione questioned as I looked around.

My head shot to her, feigning confusion, "pardon?" I asked.

She dropped her book and looked me in the eye, "it still hurts... doesn't it," she repeated slowly.

I looked back into her chocolate orbs waiting for the lie to fall from my lips as easily as it did with Kaiden. She looked a lot like my younger sister when she did that.

I chuckled before standing and leaving the room, hiding my limp. I looked around before deciding to satisfy my curiosity by heading down to the dungeons. Nothing too bad could come out of this I suppose; it's not like a Slytherins going to pop out from behind the corner...

I collided into a first year with platinum blonde hair. He looked up at me with a sneer, before he paled ever so slightly. He swallowed and his eyes flickered around the long hall we were in.

I opened my mouth so I could calm him but an aggressive hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked to the owner and was met by the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"May I ask why you are terrorising my students?" he asked slowly, his eyes flickering between the child and I.

My face went impassive and my eyes became cold, "may I ask why you're touching me?" I retorted venomously.

His hand dropped quickly and he went to stand by the kid, "Are you alright Draco?" he asked.

The kid—Draco—nodded and brushed past me. I met Severus' eyes and smirked before walking past him and continuing towards the dungeons.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

I turned back to him, walking backwards, "to the Slytherin common room," I said calmly.

He chuckled humourlessly, "no, no you're not," he said taking a step forward.

I stopped moving when he took the threatening step forward. I cocked my head at him, relaxing purposefully to show him that I wasn't at all scared.

"Problem Snape?" I said with a smile.

His hand twitched and I followed the movement with a wide smile that showed my teeth... my _sharp_ teeth. His chest rose with the deep breath before I heard him exhale loudly.

"Why are you going to the Slytherin common room?" He said carefully.

"I have full access to all House common rooms," I said airily.

"And?" he pressed.

"I felt like terrorising some innocent school children,"

"I asked you a decent question; you could at least give me a decent answer,"

"Now what if I don't want to because I don't see anything making me," I said back with a dark tone.

He just looked back at me; he took another step forward opening his mouth, his hand twitching to his robes but a shrill voice cut him off.

"Professor Snape, Ms Keera? What—what are you doing?" McGonagall said as she hurried towards us.

I gave her a big smile, "Nothing Professor," I said in a warm tone.

She looked between us clearly not believing either of us, "Very well," she said slowly, "Keera? Albus wants you in his office now," she said urgently.

The dread I had been feeling all year came back in full force as I looked into her worried eyes. I swallowed before hurrying forward, not caring about showing my limp.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

**Hope it was good. Please review :)**

**-Taila**


	13. The Truth Hurts

**A/N Sorry about the killer cliff hanger but here's the next chapter so don't kill me! At least not yet!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Everything is fine."

"Everything is fine. "

"Everything is fine."

I muttered under my breath, trying to find some truth in the words falling from my lips. When I couldn't my mind went into overdrive, and started to go over the worst scenarios it could think of. None of them were pleasant.

I hobbled over to the large griffin before hissing out the password and impatiently climbing the stairs to Albus' office. Everything would be fine; you mind is just playing with you Natalie.

Stop. Being. Weak.

I slammed open the door to see two figures in the office. I recognized the watery blue eyes that met mine briefly but when the familiar gold ones did, I held back a sob.

"Mum?" I questioned as I rushed over to her.

As I got closer I noticed differences in her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy while her face seemed to be set in a permanent frown. My mother had always looked so clean and tidy but now she looked everyday of her few thousand years and her clothes were torn and dirty.

Even though I hesitated my Mother still pulled me into a tight hug, whispering into my hair.

"My little Natalie," she said as she pulled back, looking me over before her frown deepened, "what happened to you child?" she demanded.

I shifted, "Hunters Mama… what… what happened to you?" I questioned, looking over her ripped dress.

Her eyes teared up, "the same for me child, Hunters… there were hundreds," she said, the last part coming out as a broken whisper.

I frowned before looking around, "where is my father?" I demanded, "Where is my little sister?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "you sister is back at the house… but your father," she trailed off, her eyes filling with raw pain.

I frowned, "Mother… Where. Is. Papa?" I grounded out, fearing the answer, even though I think I already knew.

"He's dead," she whispered.

I felt my chest constrict and I let out a small sob. My mother reached for me but I waved her hand away and moved to lean against the stone wall, trying to reign in my sadness. My mother looked so heart-broken while Albus looked on with a great sadness sin his eyes.

"Why?" I inquired, my voice emotionless, "why would they attack now?"

My mother looked over to Albus, watching as he gave her a grim nod. She turned back to me and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"One Hunter… before he k-killed your father said it was because you got involved in something that wasn't your business. And since you are a part of our clan, your actions represented us…" she trailed off, her voice fading as she took in my blank face.

"How many others were killed?" I asked, my voice portraying no emotion.

My mother swallowed, "over half the clan," she said tiredly.

I straightened up and turned to my Mother, "Go Home, I will be there by morning, we must rebuild," she nodded before going over to the fireplace and disappearing in a ball of green flame.

I slowly turned to Albus, pain flittering across my face, I opened my mouth to apologize, "I understand Natalie," he said raising a hand, "but the others may not," he said sternly.

My eyes widened as I remembered the others. The kids. Kaiden… Sirius.

Albus looked at me over the rim of his glasses, "They're sitting by the black lake," he informed me before he sat back down at his desk and looked at me once again, "I am sorry for your loss Natalie, I really am." He said, sorrow in his voice.

I nodded curtly before turning on my heel and starting to walk from the room, I paused and looked back, "he won't join me," I said sadly.

Albus nodded, "but you best tell him, that you are leaving," he told me before looking down, once again deep in thought.

I nodded before stalking out the door and limping down the hallways. Most of the students were heading to the library or their common rooms since the light outside was slowly fading. I picked up my pace, hoping to reach them before they decided to come inside.

I was on the green grass quicker than I thought possible with my painful leg but I decided to let it slide. I saw a group of people sitting by the black lake a bit away from me. I hurried towards them, not caring how loud I was, or how much pain it caused my body.

Kaiden looked up at my loud approach, a smile plastered on his face. But it dropped quickly when he saw my expression; he jumped to his feet, startling the others.

"Natalie? What's wrong—" he started to ask, concern in his eyes as he reached out for me.

I dodged his hand, "we need to talk. Now," I growled out, not meeting his eyes.

He swallowed nervously, sharing a worried look with the others he nodded and followed me when I turned on my heel and walked away from the group.

When we were well past hearing distance, I spun and faced him, my face betraying nothing. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Natalie?" he said, his voice small.

"He's dead," I managed to snarl out.

Kaiden frowned, "Who?" he inquired, looking at me with worriedly.

"My father," I growled, looking over the black lake.

Kaiden froze and his face contorted in pain, "no," he whispered his eyes squeezing shut tightly.

"It's my fault," I stated, turning to look back at him.

His eyes snapped open and anger replaced the sorrow for a split second, "no! No it's not, what made you think that?" he demanded.

I stood uncomfortably, suddenly wanting to be alone, away from all of this, "Hunters attacked my clan because I came here and interfered." I informed him, he opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off, "yes, I know this for certain, one of the Hunters informed my mother before butchering my father and half of my race," I said bitterly.

"Our clan," he corrected slowly, "our family,"

I snorted and looked away from him, "I'm leaving Kaiden, tonight." I told him meeting his eyes, "and I don't care if you come with me or not," I said angrily.

He frowned, "you think I'd stay here when my family needs me?' he questioned, anger leaking into his voice as it rose in volume.

"No. I _expect _you to stay here while _my_ family needs _me,_" I corrected him harshly.

His face started to go red, "We lived together, played together!" he roared, "they're my family too Nat and so are you,"

I shook my head, my voice remaining low, "No Kaiden. They're my family, you're not. You're just some kid I found in the meadow. Nothing more." I told him.

Kaiden frowned and his face went slack, "you don't mean that," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't?" I questioned.

He stiffened, "so you're just going to leave?" he said, laughing bitterly, "When something good comes along, you run away with your tail between your legs," he taunted.

I felt my eyes darken as he insulted me but I let him continue. Knowing he needed to get it out of his system.

"This is so much like you Nat," he informed me, "when you're at the risk of caring or being cared for you leave. Cut all ties. You know I'm surprised you stuck by me all those years. Stuck by your _family!"_

My head snapped up and before I knew it my fist was already flying towards his face. The power behind my punch sent him flying back and the others saw and heard it before rushing to their feet and running over to him. I slowly walked over to him as he propped himself up on his elbows and fingered his bleeding cheek.

"Let me get this straight Dog," I said coldly when he looked up at me, meeting my eyes, "you mean nothing and are nothing," I said crouching, "I would have killed you years ago if my family hadn't thought you'd be of some use as a peace offer between us and the Lycans." I hissed out, watching as he paled.

"Natalie, what's going on-?" Hermione started to ask, turning to me.

"Oh for once, keep your mouth shut mud blood," I snarled before rising back to my feet and smirking down at Kaiden, "next time I see you mutt, I will kill you," I said before turning and stalking up to the castle.

I ignored Hermione's hurt sob that echoes out from behind me and Kaiden's whimpering. They are nothing to me. Mean nothing to me. I kept telling myself that as I walked back up to the castle. About half way a hand on my arm stopped me.

I turned and met the familiar eyes of Sirius, "Natalie, what are you doing?" he asked me softly.

I pushed his hand away, "Ever heard of the truth Black?" I hissed before turning and starting to walk again.

"No, I think you're lying to yourself to make this easier for you," he said from behind me.

I turned slowly, hating the truth that was ringing in his words, "make what easier?" I questioned.

"Leaving," he stated, his eyes hardened.

"So you wanna play with fire?" I muttered under my breath, "boy you should know what you're fighting for," I whispered before walking the rest of the way to the castle, ignoring the tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

My home had been badly damaged in the fight. Bodies littered the ground, blood sprayed onto every surface. It was the image of a nightmare.

I cleared my throat as I walked into my Father's old study, happy to see it practically untouched. My mother walked in after me, clutching my little sister in her arms. I walked forward on shaky feet, coming to rest my hands gently on the large stone slab that sat in the middle of the room. My Father's body lying on top of its smooth surface.

I felt a sob rip its way from my lips and I fell to the ground crying as I remembered my Father.

I cried for his lost life.

I cried for my broken clan and broken family.

I cried for the life I had just left behind in the large School.

I cried to how horribly I had ruined my only chance at happiness.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME!**

**I have been planning this for ages and I'm happy that I've reached this part of my story… I'll be skipping the next few years. Before… she… comes back!**

**Now I never name her younger sister because I want to write a Draco/OC and I was thinking that it could be with Natalie's little sister because I absolutely love her race. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Taila**


	14. Blackmail

**A/N O.k. this is going to be a massive as gap! Like a big one! A Big big one!**

**Don't hate me because of the direction his has taken… we starting to get to the (hopefully) cool bits now! I own none of the songs, and just ignore the timeline of the songs… for example only came out last year but being sung in the past… what can I say? Magic!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

"Hopefully this year, you won't have to go up against dragons, aye Harry?" Sirius said teasingly.

I smiled at the comment, ignoring the nagging feeling in my gut. Dumbledore usually allowed us to travel to the castle with the kids but this year he asked that Sirius, Remus and I go with the other teachers. I wasn't comfortable with this because he refused to tell me why, and the nagging feeling only made it worse.

"See you up at the castle," Remus said dismissively, ignoring Harry's retort before taking my hand and Sirius' then appareting.

When we 'popped' into the castle, Remus and Sirius simply straightened their clothes… and I had to put my head between my legs. I don't know why Witches and Wizards nowadays had a thing against _walking_! Put one foot in front of the other, not one head between two knees.

I ignored Remus' chuckles and shook my head roughly, attempting to clear the nauseating feeling. After a few seconds I managed to raise my head and glare at the two men who were grinning at me. I growled under my breath and pushed past them, earning more laughter and teasing.

But after four years with these guys… you learn to ignore it.

I smiled as I heard them chatting behind my back, as I calmly walked to the teachers 'lounge' as we like to call it. Never a dull moment with these guys… never a brain cell either but I can't talk.

Now what does Dumbledore want this time? It better be worth making me apparate. Better be worth having to put up with these two without the kids as a buffer. I scoffed loudly, I doubt it.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December_," I sang softly as my youngest sister ran around the room, ribbons dancing in her hair.

I heard a snort and turned to look at my other young sister, "Oh what? You use to do the same thing," I scolded when she rolled her eyes at me. Teenagers.

"Whatever." She said, waving a hand at me.

She had just turned fifteen and boy was she stubborn… almost like me. I suppressed a smile and turned back to my young sister who was pouting at the loss of music. I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Sweetie, the songs finished," I told her, watching her blue eyes full with tears.

I swept her into a hug, stopping the sobs before they started, "maybe another?" I asked thoughtfully.

She nodded eagerly and pumped her little fists into the hair happily. I chuckled and placed her back on the floor, passing her the beautiful ribbon she had previously danced with. She clasped it tightly and started to run again as I thought of a song she would like.

I had tried to keep up with the music that the modern muggle's offer, something my family would rarely hear, making the song more special to them. It was getting more difficult as the music lost its softness and became so… bouncy and heavy.

I pursed my lips and opened my mouth, "_don't try to explain your mind; I know what's happened here. One minute its love and suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a 'why's is it the smallest things that tear us down?' My worlds nothing when you're gone, I'm out here without a shield, can't go_ _back now."_ I started to sing, watching her prance across the room.

The door opened quietly and I turned, watching my mother glide into the room. She gestured for me to follow her and I nodded, climbing to my feet again. I turned to walk out the door but a hand on my skirt stopped me, I looked down into the crystal eyes of my little sister.

"But you're not finished," she cried, holding my skirt to stop my movements.

I smiled and bent down to her level, "I promise I will show you the rest of the song, soon hmmm?" I asked, holding her hand tightly.

She nodded and let my skirt go; I smiled thankfully and followed my mother out the door. We walked across the stone floors in silence, our soft heeled shoes making almost no sound at all, our dresses making a soft hum as they brushed the floor.

"I have a confession," my Mother admitted, turning to give me a soft smile.

I smiled back, cocking my head in confusion. She chuckled and continued.

"I was worried, that you would not accept my daughter," she said, a sheepish smile on her face, "since her father is not our kind," she said slowly.

I smiled back, understanding her worry, "I am proud Mother, I will not deny that," I said with a small laugh, "but she is family and so is he," I told her placing a hand on her arm.

She smiled and gave me a large grin, "you have changed dear daughter," she said breathlessly.

Okay now I was confused.

"Pardon Mother?" I asked her, following her into her study.

She gave me a thoughtful look, "When you returned after the battle four years ago you were bitter and angry, you caved in on yourself," she said sadly, shaking her head at the memories, "but you have… softened, dare I say it?" she watched my reaction carefully.

I felt the wince when she mentioned what had happened four years ago, and I didn't bother to try and hide it. She knew how much it pained me, I would not deny that, I never had, and I never would. I left a piece of me behind that day… someday I plan to go get it… just not now.

"Dumbledore has written," she said bluntly as she sat down at her large wooden desk.

My head shot up as I was snapped out of my thoughts, "I'm sorry?"

"He's had a bit of a problem," she started to say, dipping her quilt in red ink, sneaking a peek up at me.

My curiosity flared, "and that problem is?" I questioned, sitting down in one of my Mother's plush chairs.

"Mr. Potter has not had the best experience at Hogwarts," she started to say, "I think he was expecting better, so was his guardian Mr. Black," she said carefully.

I flinched at the mention of Sirius, but ignored the knowing look on my Mother's face, "Well then, neither of us had the best experience" I stated, my voice becoming distant.

"Dumbledore begs for your help once again, this time it has gone too far apparently. The Ministry is getting involved, and the Death eaters are becoming bolder." She said, sighing and rubbing a hand over her now tired face.

I hesitated, leaning forward in my seat, "all the more reason not to go," I said curtly.

She gave me her equivalent of a glare, "All the more reason to go, actually," she corrected me before placing her quill on the paper.

"Shall I tell Albus to prepare for your arrival?" she asked me with a small smirk.

I glared at her before crossing my arms childishly, "no," I said simply.

She shrugged, "okay then, if you're not going to Hogwarts we must discuss finding you a husband…"

"I'm packing!"

* * *

**Kaiden's POV**

I pushed Remus and Sirius through the door, since they were laughing too hard to even stand up straight. At least they could aim to be like me... I was laughing but I managed to keep my balance, unlike them. I deserve an award for that… maybe a medal?

At our loud entrance all of the teachers looked up at us with scolding looks, making us all shut up quickly. I looked around and saw no hint of the 'Ministry Official' the Ministry was sending in, too keep an eyes on us. I had a feeling she wasn't invited. Dumbledore stood up with a smile.

"Ah glad you could finally join us," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "no problem at all," I said, pushing the boys to their seats.

I heard a few chuckles and smiled softly, taking my seat, and looking up at Albus who had a grave expression on his face.

"As we all know the death eaters are becoming courageous, craving more attention," he started to say, "last year they even went as far as too put Mr. Potters name in the Goblet and make him fight his way through the tri-wizard tournament, which we are proud he managed to do.

"But the Cup was a Port-key, and the journey afterwards left us with a traumatized Mr. Potter, an angry bands of Death-Eaters and a dead student," he said, the twinkle in his eyes diminished, "after careful consideration I have contacted my old friend once again, as I have done every year," he said shooting me a look."

Every year Albus wrote to… Ms. Keera… and every year she never answered, ignoring Dumbledore's pleas… which was almost worse than saying no. If I was being honest, I missed her… I missed her a lot. At first I wanted to follow her, just to fight her, but Sirius stopped me and explained what he thought Natalie was doing. I agreed with his theory, since I would do the same thing.

It was Natalie's motto; "Better to be feared then loved,"

In a way it was very unselfish. Making us hate her so we wouldn't feel the pain of missing her. Didn't work… but it was the thought that counts. I remembered Harry hugging the distraught Hermione, I felt so sorry for the poor kid. The tears that ran were stopped quickly by Sirius, who told her that she didn't mean it.

It sounded cheesy but we all could hear the truth ringing in his words. We watched her shoulders shake as she limped the rest of the way to the castle, even though she didn't know I could hear the sobs.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I grumbled, sending my Mother a glare every few steps. She simply smiled to herself smugly, brushing an invisible fleck of dirt off her gown. Man, she was a bitc—lovely Mother, who was quite sneaky. I snorted and picked up the pace, ignoring the small chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"Excited?" she questioned as we walked up the large stairs to the castle.

"No," I retorted, realizing how fast I was walking, and slowing my pace.

She walked past me with raised eyebrows and entered the large entryway. A small teacher was waiting for us… and she was dressed all in pink. Well. Don't like her already.

She made a small… mewling noise before stepping forward to greet us, "Hello, you must be Sienna and Natalie Keera?" she chirped, her voice sickening.

My Mother nodded but didn't offer her hand, simply holding them in front of her, "May we ask where Albus is?" she inquired politely.

The small woman made another noise before lifting a hand and gesturing behind her, "he is with the other teachers, stating the purposes of you daughter and of myself," she explained slowly.

I turned to my Mother and nodded my head at her, "I will seek him out, you…" I gave her a devilish smirk, "should keep this lovely lady here company," I said nicely before turning on my heel and walking off.

I rolled my shoulder, distinctly remembering the way to the 'teachers lounge,' where I assumed they would be. I ran my hands through my hair before looking down at my body. I was happy to be out of my dresses and back into corsets and pants. The only reason for the infernal things was because I was the prime age… maybe a little bit older… to be finding a 'mate.'

And I did not want one.

Rather be single! Well that was my excuse, Mother said I needed to find the perfect guy and according to her I had, but she refused to tell me this man's name. Wasn't helping.

With each step I felt my heart beat quicken, this would be harder than I thought. I had threatened and insulted the people I cared about, but I had to face the consequences.

I just hoped that no fists flew, because I was _not_ in the mood.

* * *

I stopped outside the wooden door and took a few deep breaths, getting ready to open the doors and enter the room. Just as my hands touched wood the silence inside was broken.

"Did she ignore you like normal Albus?" I heard a greasy voice snarl.

I froze, listening in, knowing they were talking about the numerous letters from Dumbledore I received often. I could remember sitting at my desk, and throwing them into the flames of the fire in my room, watching them burn. Only recently did he decide to send the letter to my _Mother!_

"I did not send it to Natalie, Severus, I sent it to her Mother Sienna," he explained gently.

I heard a loud laugh and my stomach clenched when I recognized it was Kaiden's.

"Which time should we expect her then?" he said through the laughter.

Out of habit I pouted at his comment. He had a point; I should have expected blackmail from my own Mother.

"Kaiden?" my heart fluttered when I heard Sirius' voice echo through the room.

"Natalie's Mother always gets what she wants, and she would've wanted Nat to come back, and she would've resorted to anything to get her to do just that! I just wonder what she did!" he laughed.

I muttered as I pushed the doors open, "blackmail," I said loudly walking into the room.

Kaiden continued to laugh while Sirius and Remus stiffened, "How?" Kaiden wheezed.

I crossed my arms and pouted childishly, "either this or find a husband," I mumbled.

Kaiden laughed harder—even possible?—and clutched his stomach as the tears rolled down his face. He was laughing harder then he should have, but I understood it was either laughter or anger… and I really liked the look of happiness on his face, not hurt. When he sobered his wiped his face and met my eyes.

Dumbledore interrupted the moment, "Where is your Mother?" he questioned.

I smirked, "Got to get her back for the husband stunt," I said with a wink, "she's entertaining our little pink friend," I said, distaste in my voice.

"Ah so you meet Umbridge?" he asked with a concerned look.

I nodded happily and sent him another smile; I got one in return before he turned to the others, "I'm sure the children wouldn't mind missing the sorting ceremony Sirius, Remus. You and Natalie have a lot to talk about. Take Natalie's old room, I'll have the house elves, get you something soon, once you've settled."

Kaiden nodded and stood up, turning to look at his friends, "I'll meet you guys there, you know the way?" he asked.

They nodded back and he gave them a nervous smile before he turned to me expectedly. I hesitated before walking out the door and leading him towards the room I had once used. And was going to use again.

* * *

**I know you love me…. Hopefully… actually you know what don't shatter my illusions ;D**

**-Taila**


End file.
